Herbata i francuskie kłopoty cz 1
by Altena Q
Summary: Opowiadanie oparte na Serii Herbacianej Telanu, koncentrujące się na romansie McGonagall i Fleur Delacour. Ostrzeżenie sceny yuri


_Kilka słow od autorki. Niniejsze opowiadanie jest fanfikiem na podstawie fanfika:) Zaispirowała mnie do niego Seria Herbaciana ("Tea series") autorstwa Telanu (http/ wspaniale przetlumaczona z angielskiego przez Clio (http/www.darkfleur.friko.pl.)_

_"Seria Herbaciana" jest opowiadaniem stricte yaoi, parująca Harrego Pottera ze Snapem. Jednak pomiędzy wierszami Telanu zasygnalizowała delikatnie wątek yuri, pomiędzy Minerwą McGonagall i Fleur Delacour. Właśnie ten wątek stał się tematem mojego opowiadania. Powstało w ten sposób rozwinięcie Serii Herbacianej z punktu widzenia dwóch nauczycielek. Harry i Snape występują tam raczej epizodycznie. Ze względu na scenki yuri fanfik przeznaczony dla czytelników od 16 lat wzwyż. Jak kogoś razi miłość między kobietami - lepiej nie czytać;)_

_Autorka naturalnie zastrzega, że nie posiada żadnych praw do występujących postaci. Wszelkie komentarze mile widziane, kontakt: elbereth2wp.pl_

_P.S. Tekst oznaczony - cytat z "Serii Herbacianej". Podwójna gwiazdka oznacza koniec cytatu._

**Herbata i francuskie kłopoty - czyli "seria herbaciana" z kobiecej strony - część 1.**

Minerwa McGonagall opuszczała właśnie szybkim krokiem gabinet dyrektora. Bardziej wprawny obserwator mógłby zauważyć wyraz jej twarzy, z której - przynajmniej z oczu, powinny miotać się błyskawice. Profesor McGonagall była wściekła. Jak już dawno jej się nie zdarzyło, chociaż rok szkolny miał zacząć się dopiero za kilka dni.

W uszach wciąż dźwięczała jej rozmowa z Albusem Dumbledorem i miała nadzieję, że jeśli nie przekonała dyrektora, to przynajmniej zmusiła go do zastanowienia nad...

- to zupełnie niepoważna decyzja!

- Ależ Minerwo, ja nie rozumiem twego sprzeciwu. Kto jak kto, ale ty powinnaś zdawać sobie sprawę jak ważne są w obecnych trudnych czasach stosunki z innymi czarodziejskimi szkołami. Po turnieju nasza przyjaźń z Beauxbatons zacieśniła się jeszcze bardziej właśnie dzięki tej współpracy.

- Albusie. ONA JEST ZA MŁODA. Zwłaszcza na to stanowisko.

Dyrektor lekko uniósł brwi.

- Doprawdy? Przypominam sobie pewną niezwykle zdolną uczennicę Hogwartu, która zaledwie 2 lata po ukończeniu szkoły objęła prowadzenie trasmutacji.

McGonagall zarumieniła się nieznacznie, ale dodała szybko.

- To co innego. To nie była obrona przed czarną magią. W tej szkole ten przedmiot jest okryty złą sławą.

- Dlatego, że mieliśmy... ekhm... - dyrektor wziął łyk miętowej herbaty i spojrzał na profesor McGonagall z błyskiem w oku - małego pecha w doborze kadry, nie należy obwiniać za to samego tematu.

- Nie o to chodzi. Z całym szacunkiem dyrektorze. Uważam, że w świetle ostatnich wydarzeń, stanowisko to powinna sprawować osoba mniej rzucająca się w oczy. Pomijając wszystkie inne powody, brak jej doświadczenia i naraża się na niebezpieczeństwo!

- Nie większe niż każdy z nas, Minerwo - Dumbledore uśmiechnął się nieznacznie i oczy mu ponownie rozbłysły, jakby zdał sobie nagle sprawę z czegoś, czego dotąd nie zauważył.

- Myślę - dodał pogodnie - że panna Delacour jest dostatecznie silna. Potym, co przeszła na turnieju oraz z tego, co mi o niej opowiadano... ale najlepiej będzie, gdy rozwiejesz swe obawy, sama obserwując wydarzenia. Nasza nowa koleżanka będzie potrzebowała pomocnej dłoni, która pomoże jej przystosować się do naszych brytyjskich obyczajów. Najlepiej będzie, jeśli to ty otoczysz ją opieką.

- Słucham? - omal nie upuściła filiżanki z herbatą. Była głęboko przekonana, że do końca życia będzie ją mdlić na sam zapach mięty.

- Mógłbym oczywiście poprosić o to na przykład... Severusa... - Minerwa prychnęla gwałtownie.

- Chyba nie mówisz poważnie! - dyrektor tylko się uśmiechnął.

- ...ale myślę, że Severus miał ostatnio dość na głowie. Poza tym, mam wrażenie, że panna Delacour... potrzebuje bardziej kobiecej ręki.

McGonagall poczuła, jak policzki jej zapłonęły. Dyrektor wziął ponownie łyk herbaty i obserwował ją spod przymrużonych powiek. Zanim zdążyła wyrazić irytację, co wprawiło go w tak dobry humor, zegar na ścianie wybił godzinę osiemnastą.

- Niezmiernie cię przepraszam, Minerwo, ale za chwilę zjawią się tu urzędnicy Ministerstwa. Mam jednak nadzieję, że się rozumiemy, prawda? - zapytał prawie nieśmiało. Skinęła głową i bez słowa opuściła gabinet, ścisnąwszy usta w najcieńszą linię, co zwykle przyprawiało uczniów o ataki paniki.

Tak Fleur Delacour przybyła do Hogwartu jako kolejny nauczyciel obrony przed czarną magią. Po pierwszym, z lekka sceptycznym przyjęciu przez resztę kadry, szybko okazało się, że - istotnie, nie sposób nie zwracać na nią uwagi. Kiedy pojawiała się w Wielkiej Sali na posiłkach, czy wchodziła do pokoju nauczycielskiego, ubrana w intensywnie błękitną szatę, uśmiechała się promiennie do każdego. Poczym wygłaszała niekończące się uwagi.

- Te pori posilków - stwierdziła pogardliwie. - Oni taki dziwni. Jecie tu tak wcześni, Alboos. We Francji kolacje o dziewiątei.  
Dumbledore uśmiechnął się po raz kolejny.  
- Jestem pewien, że przystosujesz się do wszystkich naszych małych dziwactw, Mademoiselle.  
Po jego prawej stronie profesor McGonagall wydała ciche prychnięcie, które prędko pokryła, przykładając do ust serwetkę.  
Fleur rzuciła jej szybkie spojrzenie, poczym kontynuowała rozmowę z Harrym Potterem, który na żądanie dyrektora przybył do szkoły tydzień wcześniej niż pozostali uczniowie. Siedział właśnie naprzeciw Fleur i miał wyraźne trudności ze zwracaniem się do niej per "profesor". McGonagall wolała nie myśleć, co będzie jak przybędą wszyscy. "Na Merlina, oni ją pamiętają z Bożonarodzeniowego Balu!" Minerwa sama przed sobą nie przyznałaby się, że ona również pamiętała ją dokładnie. Siedząc za stołem nauczycielskim, z którego był doskonały widok na całą salę, przyglądała się dziewczynie - po części wili, jak poruszała się w rytm muzyki. Jak jej jedwabna suknia miękko układała się na ciele, podkreślając idealną figurę i jak jej włosy iskrzyły w świetle świec. Srebrzysty głos przywrócił ją do rzeczywistości. Fleur uśmiechała się szeroko w stronę Harrego.

- Przi okazji - dziewczyna nabrała ze swego kielicha łyk czerwonego wina - jesteś przijacielem 'Agrida, prawda? Więc musisz przekazać mu, Olimpia mówi "cześć". Ja nie mialam czasu, porozmawiać z nim osobiście.  
Harry mrugnął i spojrzał na nią lekko nieprzytomnym wzrokiem.  
- Um... Olimpia?  
- Madame Maxime - wyjaśnił Dumbledore, a jego oczy migały figlarnie.

- Oczywiście pamiętasz ją?  
- Oczywiście - powiedział pospiesznie Harry  
- Prosi też - kontynuowała Fleur raczej pouczającym tonem - bi przekazać 'Agridowi, że wspaniali spędzila lato.  
Harry gapił się na nią.  
- To lato? - spytał  
Fleur spojrzała na niego, jakby miał problemy ze słuchem.  
- Ależ oczywiście! Na początku lata wibrali się w Grand Tour na dwa tigodnii, nie wiedzialeś? Pokaziwal jei potwori Europi. - Fleur zachichotała. - Wyrządzil jei masę dobra... Ach, jakże za nią tęsknię, ale tak bila uradowana, dowiedziawszi się, że tu przijeżdżam. - Kolejne mrugnięcie. - Bić możi będę, jak to mówici, poslańcem, 'Arry?  
Harry wciąż był oszołomiony. No tak, sam pomysł, że Hagrid i madame Maxime wybrali się latem na wspólną wycieczkę? By oglądać potwory? Spojrzała na dyrektora z wysiłkiem powstrzymując uśmiech. Dumbledore wydawał się mieć podobny problem, a obok niego profesor Sprout trzęsła się od powstrzymywanego chichotu; Fleur zaledwie się uśmiechała.  
- Cóż to będzie za rok, Alboosie! - zachwyciła się. - Franko-angielski czarodziejski stosunki nigdi jeszcze nie bili tak dobre. Ja jestem tu w 'Ogwarcie, a 'Agrid przijaźni się z Olimpią... - Zaśmiała się cicho jak dzwoneczki. - Jesteśmi ambasadorami dobri woli, prawda?  
- Mais oui - odpowiedział szarmancko Dumbledore - i do tego bardzo uroczymi.

W podobnym tonie upłynęły następne dni. Minerwa większość czasu spędzała w swoim gabinecie ślęcząc nad programami transmutacji i modyfikując zeszłoroczne testy. Ciche pukanie do drzwi wyrwało ją ze skupienia.

- Proszę - rzuciła oficjalnie i oczy jej się rozszerzyły na widok wiotkiej postaci, która wsunęła się do gabinetu.

- Bardzo przepraszam - Fleur uśmiechnęła się do niej nieśmiało - direktor powiedział, że jakbim potrzebowała pomoci, mam przijść do...ciebie - zawahała się lekko. McGonagall wzdrygnęła się na formę "ty", nic jednak nie odrzekła. To Dumbledore zarządził tę zasadę wiele lat temu. "To powoduje, że stajemy się sobie bliżsi, niezależnie od wieku."

- Słucham więc? - spojrzała na nią surowo. Fleur nie przestała się uśmiechać.

- Ta sala gdzie mam lekcje... jest taka... zimna i nieprzijemna. Czi nie mogę mieć zajęć gdzie indziej? McGonagall wyprostowała się w zdumieniu.

- To sala obrony przed czarną magią od lat. Nie widzę powodu, dla którego teraz mielibyśmy zmieniać układ sal lekcyjnych zamku - zakończyła cierpko, pochylając się ponownie nad książkami. Fleur jednak nie dała za wygraną.

- Ale Minerwo... - popatrzyła prosząco. McGonagall uniosła brwi. Dziewczyna wpatrywała się w nią intensywnie, jakby miała nadzieję, że od samego patrzenia zmieni zdanie.

- Ale możesz zmienić wewnętrzny wystrój sali, jak tylko ci się podoba - dodała łagodniej, a ton jej własnego głosu ją samą zaskoczył. Chrząknęła znacząco, że uważa dyskusję za zakończoną. Twarz Fleur znów rozjaśnił uśmiech.

- To wspaniali! Postaram się całkowicie zmienić... - Merci Minerwo! - zaszczebiotała i odwróciła się do drzwi.

Nadszedł dzień rozpoczęcia roku szkolnego. Przy zwykłej krzątaninie, ostatnich przygotowaniach i dekorowaniu sali McGonagall nie mogła pohamować uczucia irytacji ilekroć spojrzała na Fleur. Ożywiona i radosna, biegała między nimi jak żywe srebro, a błękit jej szaty zdawał się migotać w korytarzach.

- Bonjour, Minerwo! - powitała ją promiennie przy śniadaniu. McGonagall odpowiedziała jej uprzejmie acz chłodno i powróciła do tosta z dżemem i filiżanki herbaty. Dość szybko wstała od stołu, pod pretekstem dopilnowania ostatnich przygotowań. Po chwili jednak usłyszała za sobą lekkie kroki na korytarzu.

- Moi pierwszi dzień praci, jestem taka podekscitowana! - Fleur dogoniła ją i szczebiotała radośnie. Nauczycielka zmierzyła ją krytycznym spojrzeniem.

- Mam więc nadzieję, że zachowasz się bardziej... profesjonalnie - zmierzyła ją wzrokiem. Fleur otworzyła szerzej oczy ze zdziwienia.

- Ale... ja nie widzę, co jest nie tak!  
- Kompletny brak profesjonalizmu, ot co - warknęła profesor McGonagall. - Doprawdy. Mamy szkołę pełną naładowanych hormonami nastolatków, a ty nosisz... coś takiego?  
- W Beauxbatons to nie problem - odpowiedziała z oburzeniem. - Cali czas to tam noszę! A nie wszisci w 'Ogwarcie ubierają się tak... surowo jak ti, Minerwo.  
McGonagall gwałtownie wyprostowała plecy.  
- Słucham? - spytała twardo.  
W melodyjnym głosie Delacour momentalnie zabrzmiała skrucha.  
- Nie mialam tego na miśli, ocziwiście - przeprosiła. - Ale... może gdibiś ubierala się w jaśniejsze barwy albo trochę rozpuścila włosi... Masz takie cudowne czarne wlosi...   
Profesorka zamarła na dłuższą chwilę.  
- Tak się składa - wyrzuciła przez zaciśnięte zęby - że podoba mi się moja fryzura.  
- Co? - rozmiar niedowierzania w tonie dziewczyny niezupełnie można było nazwać pochlebnym. - Znaczi się... lubisz je... taki?  
- Dokładnie taki - wyrzuciła McGonagall, a następnie oddaliła się szybkim krokiem.  
Fleur wciąż stała nieruchomo, z jedną dłonią nieco uniesioną, spoglądając w korytarz, którym odeszła McGonagall. Westchnęła cicho i zamyśliła się. Nieoczekiwane chrząknięcie przywołało ją do rzeczywistości. Zza rogu wyłonił się Harry Potter. Podskoczyła.  
- 'Arry! - sapnęła, kładąc szczupłą dłoń na sercu. - Wistraszileś mnie! Jak... jak dlugo tu jesteś? - dodała z lekką trwogą.  
Harry ze wszystkich sił starał się nie okazać, co przed chwilą usłyszał i przybrał obojętny wyraz twarzy.  
- Dopiero przyszedłem. Chciałem zobaczyć, czy mogę w czymś pomóc przy uczcie. Czy coś nie w porządku?  
Profesor Delacour spojrzała raz jeszcze w korytarz.  
- Ach... nie. Ocziwiście, że nie! Ale, ach... uczta. Tak. Miślę, że będzie dużo zabawi, prawda?  
Wciąż wyraźnie roztargniona przerzuciła lśniące włosy przez ramię i obróciła się, by obdarzyć Harry'ego promiennym uśmiechem, od którego na minutę zakręciło mu się w głowie.  
- Um. Tak. Zabawa - zaczął. - Ee, wie pani, czy mogę w czymś...   
Spojrzała na wielki zegar na ścianie.  
- Och! Zobacz, która godzina! Muszę iść, 'Arry... Zobaczimi się na uczcie, prawda? Taka... taka zabawa!  
A potem, zanim zdążył odpowiedzieć, odwróciła się i szybko odeszła korytarzem, którym dopiero co przyszedł.  
Harry patrzył za nią przez chwilę, po czym podrapał się po głowie.

Jeśli chodzi o rozpoczynające rok uczty, tegoroczna była naprawdę pamiętna.  
- O mój Boże - szepnął Ron, wgapiając się w stół nauczycielski. - Czy to ktoś, o kim myślę?  
Gapił się oczywiście na profesor Delacour, oszałamiającą w swej błękitnej szacie i lekko zarumienioną w blasku świec - wyglądającą bardziej wilowato niż kiedykolwiek. Ron nie był jedyną ofiarą; prawie wszyscy chłopcy w Wielkiej Sali sprawiali wrażenie sparaliżowanych, a także kilka dziewcząt. Tylko Hermiona była wyraźnie naburmuszona.

Nastąpiło przydzielanie pierwszoklasistów do domów. Gdy odczytywanie listy zakończyło się wraz z "Xander, Northrop!", nowo mianowanym Krukonem, McGonagall zwinęła zwój i tradycyjnie zajęła swe miejsce po prawej ręce Dumbledore'a - wcześniej jednak, rzuciwszy mroźne spojrzenie Delacour.  
Profesor Dumbledore wstał. W sali zapadła cisza.  
- Witam! - zawołał dyrektor, rozkładając ramiona. - Witam z powrotem w Hogwarcie!  
- Jak zawsze przed rozpoczęciem naszej wspaniałej uczty mam kilka komunikatów do wygłoszenia. Pierwszy już wszyscy bez wątpienia zauważyliście. - Na chwilę powrócił dawny błysk. - Pozwólcie mi przedstawić naszego nowego nauczyciela od obrony przed czarną magią, profesor Fleur Delacour, świeżo upieczoną absolwentkę Beauxbatons.  
Męska połowa sali (i część żeńskiej) wybuchnęła aplauzem. McGonagall siedziała skrzywiona, starając się nie patrzeć na Fleur, która ukłoniła się wdzięcznie i uśmiechała się lekko - "jak wila" - pomyślała. Podniosła do ust kieliszek z winem w momencie, gdy Delacour odwróciła twarz w jej stronę. Policzki jej zalał delikatny rumieniec.

Zajęcia obrony przed czarną magią z Gryfonami i Krukonami zaczynały się o ósmej. Profesor McGonagall zaczynała transmutację z pierwszoklasistami o dziesiątej, jednak tuż po śniadaniu weszła machinalnie do pokoju nauczycielskiego, z planami tematów w ręku. W pomieszczeniu krzątał się jeszcze tylko profesor Flitwick, popatrzył na zegarek i zagadnął.

- Co tak wcześnie Minerwo?

- Muszę coś jeszcze sprawdzić - odpowiedziała sznurując usta. Profesor Flitwick jednak już zbierał się do wyjścia. W drzwiach wyminęła go smukła postać ubrana w czarną szatę. McGonagall drgnęła na znajomy głos, poczym omal nie wypuściła pergaminu z ręki. Fleur Delacour podeszła do swojej szafki, minąwszy ją dosłownie o kilka centymetrów. Czarna szata musnęła ramię McGonagall, która usilnie wpatrywała się w odwrócony do góry nogami pergamin. Fleur upięła włosy w staranny kok, praktycznie w identyczny sposób, w jaki uczesana była McGonagall, a jedynym szczegółem, którym wyróżniała się jej gładka, czarna szata, były błękitne paski u zakończenia rękawów i kołnierza. Podeszła do swojej szafki, zatrzymała się przed nią na chwilę, ale nic z niej nie wyjęła. Zaciskając mocno dłonie na trzymanych książkach, odwróciła się i spojrzała jakby pytającym wzrokiem na McGonagall. Ta poczuła jej wzrok na sobie i policzki jej zapłonęły. Wyprostowała się z godnością.

- Ekmh... no to... powodzenia na pierwszej lekcji - odezwała się w nadziei, że brzmiało to rzeczowo i uprzejmie. Fleur cała rozjaśniła się w uśmiechu. Poczym zupełnie nieoczekiwanie, zbliżyła się do krzesła, na którym siedziała McGonagall, nachyliła się i musnęła ustami jej policzek.

- Merci - szepnęła i wybiegła zanim profesorka odzyskała mowę.

Gdyby obejrzała się za Fleur, zobaczyłaby, jak ta zatrzymała się tuż za drzwiami. Jedną ręką przycisnęła do siebie książki, a drugą przesunęła delikatnie wzdłuż swoich warg. Po chwili, jak gdyby wróciła do rzeczywistości, wzięła głęboki oddech i zeszła po schodach w kierunku klasy. Dotarło do niej, że się spóźnia, ósma właśnie minęła. Dopadła otwartych drzwi, uczniowie już zasiedli w ławkach. Przybrała najsurowszy wyraz twarzy jaki umiała i weszła do środka.  
Harry wytrzeszczył oczy; kilku chłopców zakrztusiło się. Najwyraźniej zmiana wizerunku przyniosła efekty. Tiara tkwiła elegancko na jej głowie, a jej usta były zaciśnięte w cienką linię. Wyglądała - nie można było tego inaczej opisać - jak McGonagall. Harry przyłapał się na gapieniu i zastanowił, czy stroiła sobie żarty z surowej profesor transmutacji, czy rzeczywiście wzięła sobie do serca wykład McGonagall na temat "profesjonalizmu".  
- Dzień dobri - powiedziała Delacour, a jej srebrzysty głos uciszył wszystkie szepty. - Wiem, że profesor Dumbli-dorr przedstawil mnie ostatni noci i że pamiętacie mnie z Turnieju Trójmagicznego sprzed dwóch lat, nie?  
Popatrzyła zachęcająco na Seamusa Finnigana, który poczerwieniał jak burak, a potem, gwałtownie kiwając głową, odparł:  
- Nie. Znaczy się, tak!  
Delacour uśmiechnęła się lekko, ale nie był to "uśmiech wili".

- Doskonale; nie ma więc potrzebi tracić czasu na prezentacje. Jesteście tu ocziwiście, bi uczić się obroni przed czarną magią, moją osobistą specialité a'Beauxbatons. Ukonczilam szkolę dwa lata temu, a ostatni rok spędzilam jako osobista asistentka madame Maxime, pani direktor.

- Będzie to więc moja pierwsza posada nauczicielska!  
Zmrużyła oczy, starając się by zabrzmiało to groźnie.  
- Ale wciąż pamiętam, jak to jest bić uczniem, i znam wszistkie sztuczki. Nie zakladajcie, że będę tolerować zle zachowanie tilko dlatego, że jestem mloda; jesteście tutaj, bi pracować! I uczić się! A ja jestem tutaj, bi uczić. Jak dlugo będziemi o tim pamiętać, wszistko będzie dobrze, nie?  
Znów spojrzała na Seamusa, który tylko przełknął i kiwnął głową.  
Delacour rozjaśniła się. Wyglądało na to, że da sobie radę.  
- Doskonale! - powtórzyła. - Wszisci zdobiliście książki, ocziwiście? - Skinięcia wokół. - Cudownie! Zacznijmi więc od pelnego powtórzenia Rozdzialu pierwszego w MacDavisie. - Z pewnym problemem przy wymówieniu nazwiska. - Jestem pewna, że wszisci przeczitaliście dość uważnie...  
Harry i Ron wymienili zasmucone spojrzenia, gdy z resztą klasy sięgnęli do toreb po Mroczne Pisma: Odszyfrowywanie złych run Rolanda MacDavisa. Najwyraźniej liczyli na ciekawszą lekcję.

Minerwa McGonagall z westchnieniem usiadła na krześle w swoim gabinecie. Pierwszoklasiści co roku wydawali jej się mniej pojętni. Tym razem trzeba było odesłać do Madame Pomfrey nadgorliwą Krukonkę, która, nasłuchawszy się opowieści o transmutacji od starszego rodzeństwa, usiłowała przemienić pluszowego misia w szczura. Wyszło jej coś wciąż pluszowego z przodu, z tyłu zaś wił się obrzydliwy, futrzasty ogon. Tak przestraszył jej koleżankę z ławki, że ta spadła z krzesła i uderzyła się w głowę.

- Mówiłam, by trzymać się książki! - warknęła na pełną łez winowajczynię i kazała jej zaprowadzić koleżankę do skrzydła szpitalnego. Ravenclaw stracił 10 punktów ku radości Slytherinu.

To sprawiło, ze nakrzyczała dwie godziny później na w gruncie rzeczy (co przyznała sama przed sobą dopiero następnego dnia) niewinnych Gryfonów.

Mój własny dom! - warknęła. - Nigdy nie myślałam, że dożyję dnia, gdy moi Gryfoni nie będą umieli przemienić muchy w traszkomora!  
- Eem... Ma pani na myśli traszki w muchomora? - poprawiła nieśmiało Parvati Patil, a mroźne spojrzenie McGonagall zmieniło się w płomień. Przez resztę zajęć wszyscy mądrze trzymali głowy nisko i nie komentowali, przetrzymując lekcję najlepiej jak potrafili.

W końcu nadeszła pora lunchu. Zrezygnowana usiadła przy stole jadalnym w Wielkiej Sali.

- Oni są 'orrible, Alboos! Nie umieli powtórzić ani jednego zaklęcia! - Fleur Delacour najwyraźniej rozwodziła się nad swoimi pierwszymi zajęciami. Dumbledor uśmiechał się wyrozumiale.

- Niestety, nasze dzieci nigdy nie uczą się tak szybko jak byśmy tego chcieli Mademoiselle - nalał sobie herbaty i zwrócił spojrzenie w stronę McGonagall. Fleur obdarzyla ją oślepiającym uśmiechem. Minerwa kiwnęła uprzejmie głową i starannie nałożyła sobie kawałek pieczeni. Poczuła nadchodzącą migrenę i perspektywa kolejnych czterech godzin lekcji wydała jej się nie do zniesienia.

- Czi wszistko w porządku, Minerwo? Wiglądasz na zmęczoną... - Delacour zapytała z troską, wychylając się w jej kierunku. McGonagall wyprostowała się natychmiast.

- Wszystko w porządku - odparła szybko, poczym jakby przypomniała sobie o dobrym wychowaniu, dodała - dziekuję.

Dumbledore odłożył sztućce i spojrzał na zegarek.

- No proszę, znów omal nie zapomniałem, że mam zaraz kolejne spotkanie w gabinecie. Miłych zajęć paniom życzę - dodał uprzejmie i oddalił się. Minerwa kątem oka dostrzegła, że po jej prawej stronie profesor Flitwick i profesor Sprout pochłonięci byli dyskusją jak najlepiej wykorzystać zaklęcie powiększające do hodowli pomidorów, po jej lewej koło pustego krzesła siedziała tylo Fleur. Severus Snape zdążył już opuścić salę, pozostali wykładowcy zajęci byli jedzeniem. Ona sama jakoś nie miała apetytu. Delacour chwyciła parujący czajnik ze środka stołu i uśmiechnęła się, tym razem jakby nieśmiało.

- Dolać ci herbaty, Minerwo?

McGonagall spojrzała na swoją prawie pustą filiżankę.

- Tak... proszę... - odpowiedziała machinalnie. Wydało jej się, że w Welkiej Sali było tego dnia wyjątkowo duszno. Delacour podniosła się nieznacznie i przesunęła bliżej niej.

- Em... - jak poszły pierwsze lekcje? - McGonagall zapytała uprzejmie. Delacour potrząsnęła ramionami.

- Nie wiedziałam, że nauczanie jest taki... męczące - uśmiechnęła się do niej jakby zażenowana. Kąciki ust Minerwy drgnęły nieznacznie.

- Przyzwyczaisz się - odrzekła dobrotliwie. Fleur znów rozjaśniła się w uśmiechu, a jej oczy rozbłysły.

Kiedy wstała od stołu, z pozytywnym zdziwieniem poczuła, że ból głowy minął bez śladu. Może to, a może mocna herbata podszas lunchu sprawiła, że popołudniowe lekcje minęły bez większych uchybień. Zmęczona, ale z westchnieniem ulgi skierowała kroki do swego gabinetu. Po chwili usłyszała nieśmiałe pukanie do drzwi.

- Proszę - rzuciła, poczym zesztywniała na krześle. Fleur Delacour podeszła do jej biurka z pytającym wyrazem twarzy.

- W czym mogę pomóc? - spytała oficjalnym tonem

- Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam... - głos Delacour był, jak na nią, wyjątkowo zdenerwowany. Ale ta... lista obecności czwartej klasi... nie zgadza się. Czi... mogłabym zobaczić twoją? Miałam z nimi zajęcia i...

- Jak to nie zgadza się? - Minerwa chwyciła arkusz z ręki Delacour i przebiegła wzrokiem. Zmarszczyła brwi. Faktycznie, pięcioro Puchonów nie wiadomo dlaczego widniało na liście Gryffindoru, i odwrotnie. Kilkoro Krukonów dostało się do Slytherinu; błędów było dość sporo.

- Kto to pisał! - zirytowała się. Delacour nie mogła w ciągu jednego dnia poznać wszystkich uczniów i taki bałagan musiał zakłócić zajęcia.

- Nie wiem - Fleur wzruszyła szczupłymi ramionami. Nachyliła się nad biurkiem McGonagall. Profesorka poczuła delikatny zapach bzu.

- Nie chcę sprawiać klopotu... - odezwała się przepraszająco - jeśli moglabiś.. pożiczić mi swoje, przepiszę je i oddam za godzinę - dodała wyraźnie z trudem jeszcze wymawiając niektóre słowa. Choć - nie uszło uwagi McGonagall, że z angielskim szło jej coraz lepiej.

- Żaden problem - odpowiedziała łagodnie. Wyciągnęła z szuflady swoje egzemplarze listy uczniów. Podając je, dopiero podniosła głowę w stronę dziewczyny. Fleur znów uśmiechnęła się do niej uszczęśliwiona i odebrała je, na sekundę przytrzymując swoją dłoń przy dłoni McGonagall tak, że ich palce się zetknęły. Na dłuższą chwilę zapadła cisza a zapach bzu zdawał się intensywniej wypełniać pomieszczenie. Minerwa chrząknęła gwałtownie. Czar prysł, Delacour chwyciła pergamin i na kilka sekund jakby posmutniała.

- Prziniosę... za godzinę - zapewniła raz jeszcze i wyszła. McGonagall przez kilka następnych minut siedziała nieruchomo za biurkiem, tępo wpatrując się w zamknięte drzwi. Po czym wstała i otworzyła szeroko okno gabinetu. Zaczęła okrążać pokój wkoło, mrucząc do siebie wściekle.

- Zgłupiałam doszczętnie, w moim wieku! Tylko spokojnie, jestem za bardzo zmęczona i rozdrażniona, to dlatego. Tylko spokojnie... powtarzała sobie raz poraz. Poczuła nagłą ochotę na przechadzkę nad jezioro. Tam będzie chłodno o tej porze. I cicho, bo uczniowie odrabiają lekcje, albo gadają jeszcze w swoich dormitoriach o wakacjach. Przed drzwiami jednak zatrzymała się i znów poczuła, jak wzdłuż pleców przebiega jej irytujący dreszcz. Delacour miała oddać papiery po godzinie, niegrzecznie byłoby, gdyby zastała pusty, zamknięty gabinet. Chcąc nie chcąc musiała zostać.

Fleur zjawiła się punktualnie co do minuty. McGonagall siedziała za biurkiem, popijając filiżankę zielonej herbaty i na ciche pukanie do drzwi, obojętnym tonem rzuciła "proszę". Po chwili filiżanka zadrżała jej w dłoni. Delacour zdążyła się w międzyczasie przebrać. Jej rozpuszczone włosy padały na jej kremową tym razem szatę. Okryta do tego powiewnym szalem sprawiała wrażenie, jakby było jej nieco chłodno.

- Dziękuję, Minerwo... - powiedziała cichutko i położyła papiery na biurku. Cofnęła się o krok, ale popatrzyła na nią z nieśmiałym pytaniem w oczach. McGonagall przypomniała sobie o dobrych manierach.

- Um... napijesz się herbaty?

- Bardzo chętnie! - rozjaśniła się cała w uśmiechu - ale... czi nie będę przeszkadzać? - zawahała się.

- Właśnie i tak zrobiłam sobie przerwę - odparła profesorka mając nadzieję, że zabrzmiało to wiarygodnie. Wstała i wyjęła z szafki przy ścianie drugą filiżankę. Fleur usiadła naprzeciwko niej. Wiatr z szeroko otwartego okna rozwiał jej lekko włosy, dziewczyna owinęła się szczelniej szalem.

- Och... zapomniałam zupełnie - McGonagall zerwała się i zamknęła okno.

- Merci - Fleur uśmiechnęła się lekko. McGonagall zmarszczyła brwi.

- Powinnaś się cieplej ubierać. W tych cienkich szatach przeziębisz się tutaj prędzej czy później. No i... to nie wypada. Twarzyczka Fleur oblała się rumieńcem oburzenia.

- Ja dalej nie rozumiem, co w moim stroju jest nie tak! Lubię jasne kolori... Czi źle tak wiglądam?

- W tym rzecz, że wyglądasz za dobrze! - wybuchnęła McGonagall, zanim ugryzła się w język. Urwała wściekła i wypiła łyk herbaty. Fleur otworzyła oczy ze zdumienia, ale po chwili uśmiechnęła się wyraźnie rozbawiona i policzki jej się zaróżowiły.

- Naprawdę? - zapytała figlarnym tonem, ale umilkła na wyraz twarzy McGonagall i odezwała się znów ze skruchą.

- Nie ma... uczni wokoło, kiedy jestem tak jak.. teraz... więc czemu się gniewasz?

- Nie gniewam się! - Minerwa trochę zbyt głośno położyła filiżankę na spodeczku. Teraz była wściekła na samą siebie. Popatrzyła na dziewczynę łagodniej. "To w końcu nie jej wina, że wariuję na stare lata" - pomyślała. Delacour patrzyła na nią spod przymrużonych powiek. Od tego spojrzenia, a może przez zamknięcie okna, znów zrobiło się jakoś gorąco. McGonagall wyprostowała się i wróciła do nauczycielskiego tonu. Przynajmniej tak to miało wyglądać.

- Zawsze jest ciężko na początku w tym zawodzie - zaczęła pedagogicznie. Fleur nadal nie odrywała od niej wzroku wydając się chłonąć każde słowo.

- Najważniejsze jest, by zdobyć szacunek uczniów. I zachować dyscyplinę. Gdy uda ci się na pierwszych lekcjach, osiągnęłaś połowę sukcesu. Dlatego właśnie nie możemy sobie pozwolić, by patrzyli na nas inaczej, niż na swoich nauczycieli. Rozumiesz mnie?

- Ocziwiście - potaknęła szybko. Uśmiechnęła się do McGonagall, gdy ta głębiej odetchnęła. Opowiedziała jej o swoich pierwszych lekcjach obrony. Profesorka wyraźnie się rozluźniła, udzieliła jej kilku rad i ponownie chwyciła filiżankę z herbatą. Delacour uczyniła to samo.

- Nie piłam takiej dobrej we Francii... - odezwała się. Kąciki ust Minerwy zadrgały.

- Powiedz to dyrektorowi, ucieszy się. To on ją sprowadził. - Fleur odpowiedziała jej srebrzystym śmiechem.

- Na pewno powiem! Och... - jej twarz stała się nagle bardzo poważna, gdy utkwiła swe duże, błękitne oczy w McGonagall.

- Jakże bym chciała bić taka jak ti... - profesorka mało nie wylała na siebie herbaty.

- O czym ty mówisz dziewczyno! - zaprotestowała starając się pokryć zmieszanie. Ku swemu niezadowoleniu znowu poczuła, że policzki jej płoną. Opanowała się.

- To dlatego, że czujesz się nieco zagubiona w pierwsze dni, zapewniam cię, że to minie - uśmiechnęła się dobrotliwie - zobaczysz, jeszcze kilka tygodni i będziesz jak w domu!

Fleur uśmiechnęła się na to, ale jakoś smutno. Wypiła ostatni łyk herbaty i podniosła się z krzesła.

- Na pewno... dziękuję za wszistko.

- Już idziesz? - McGonagall znów zamarła - to pytanie wyrwało jej się zupełnie bezwiednie. Było już jednak za późno. Fleur cała się rozpromieniła a jej włosy zaiskrzyły, gdy wdzięcznym ruchem odrzuciła je przez ramię.

- Nie chcę dłużej przeszkadzać, ale... - zaczęła zanim Minerwa zdążyła odpowiedzieć - może... wpadłabiś jutro do mnie na herbatę po zajęciach? Mam ze sobą kilka rodzai.. którich na pewno nie piłaś. McGonagall w charakterystyczny dla siebie sposób wyprostowała się zaskoczona.

- Jutro? - urwała niezdecydowanie. Fleur patrzyła wyczekująco.

- Niech będzie.

- Och, jak cudownie! - dziewczyna sprawiala wrażenie, że zaraz podskoczy z radości. McGonagall z trudem opanowała uśmiech. Wtedy jednak Fleur nieoczekiwanie okrążyła biurko i pocałowała ją w policzek.

- Dobrej noci, Minerwo! - prawie wybiegła z gabinetu gdy McGonagall siedziala wciąż nieruchomo, a na jej twarz powrócił rumieniec.

Następnego ranka profesor McGonagall obudziła się z uczuciem, że zasnęła może dziesięć minut wcześniej. Dawno nie przeżyła w Hogwarcie równie nieprzespanej nocy. Czy otwierała okno swej sypialni, czy je zamykała, powietrze wydawało się być naładowane czymś ciężkim, co nie pozwalało jej uleżeć spokojnie w jednej pozycji. To spowodowało, że przy śniadaniu miała wyjątkowo podły humor. Nie pomagał fakt, że koło niej usiadł Severus Snape, który, jak zwykle, wydawał się wściekły. Obserwował przymrużonymi oczami Harrego Pottera i grupkę jego przyjaciół z miną sugerującą, że albo właśnie czuje jakiś nieprzyjemny zapach, albo właśnie obmyśla paskudny, niezapowiedziany test z eliksirów, który, przypadkowo oczywiście, wszyscy Gryfoni obleją. Fleur zjawiła się nieco spóźniona, kiedy już wszyscy wykładowcy byli na miejscu, i zajęła jedyne puste krzesło z brzegu, obok profesor Sprout. Uśmiechnęła się promiennie przez stół, choć bladość jej policzków sugerowała, że i ona nie spała tej nocy zbyt długo. Minerwa zdała sobie sprawę, że od dłuższej chwili nie spuszcza dziewczyny z oczu i szybko sięgnęła po filiżankę z herbatą.

Bez entuzjazmu skierowała się do sali, gdzie czekała na nią grupka podekscytowanych pierwszoklasistów. Podczas pierwszej lekcji "podstaw transmutacji" zwykła przemieniać się na chwilę w kota, by tym bardziej utwierdzić uczniów co do powagi przedmiotu. Jako, że była jedynym animagiem wśród wykładowców, zwykle robiło to odpowiednie wrażenie. Oprócz tego - czego nie przyznałaby sama przed sobą - pochlebiało jej to. "Zwierzęca forma animaga reprezentuje ukrywane cechy osobowości" jak głosiła definicja z książki. Jeśli tak, to w wypadku McGonagall był nim wdzięk i nieuchwytny urok, jaki mają osoby wyjątkowo niezależne i nie poddające się niczemu, co nie byłoby po ich myśli. Z drugiej strony tajemnicze i nieobliczalne. Potrafiące zaskoczyć samych siebie. Które do tego nigdy nie pozwoliłyby, aby reszta świata zobaczyła je poza wizerunkiem doskonałości i niedostępności, który pragną wokół siebie roztaczać. Minerwa McGonagall przez szereg lat wypracowała to wszystko po mistrzowsku. Przez ten wykreowany obraz jedynie Albus Dumbledore wydawał się przenikać na wskroś, co nieraz doprowadzało ją do szału. Zdawało się, że wiedział co czuje, zanim zdążyła o tym pomyśleć.

Okrążyła korytarz i zamiast wejść na górę po schodach do sali transmutacji, znalazła się na dole, koło korytarza, w którym znajdowała się sala obrony przed czarną magią. Rozejrzała się uważnie, ale profesor Delacour nie było widać, zamiast niej tłoczyła się zdenerwowana nieco grupka drugoklasistów. Zżerała ją ciekawość, jakie też zmiany wprowadziła Fleur w wystroju klasy, i miała cichą nadzieję, że dominującym kolorem nie stał się błękitny. Ani różowy. Podeszła do drzwi i już miała zajrzeć do środka, kiedy srebrzysty głos zabrzmiał tuż za jej plecami.

- Minerwo? Co ti tu...

Chrząknęła i popatrzyła surowo.

- Słyszałam uczniów dwa piętra wyżej tak hałasowali. Jeszcze chwila a roznieśliby zamek - wokół rozległy się szepty oburzenia. - Pójdę już, skoro pani przyszła - zakończyła oficjalnie i ogarnęła drugoklasistów wściekłym wzrokiem.

- Ach... dziekuję - odpowiedziała Fleur cichutko, ale McGonagall już wchodziła szybkim krokiem po schodach. Tego dnia zrobiła przerażonym trzecio i piątoklasistom niezapowiedziany test, mający na celu "sprawdzić, czy w waszych głowach zostało cokolwiek po wakacjach".

- Jak sobie radzi nasza nowa koleżanka? - zagadnął Dumbledore, gdy McGonagall usiadła koło niego na lunchu. - Czemu jej nie zapytasz? - pomyślała zirytowana. Dyrektor patrzył na nią znów tym rozbawiono-badawczym wzrokiem, którego nie znosiła.

- Wygląda na to, że nieźle - stwierdziła chłodno. Dyrektor uśmiechnął się.

- Cieszę się, że znalazła w tobie pomocną dłoń.

McGonagall ku swemu niezadowoleniu znów poczuła, że policzki jej zapłonęły. Tymczasem weszła Delacour i tym razem usiadła na pustym krześle koło niej. Severus Snape wogóle nie pojawił się na lunchu. Fleur uśmiechnęła się do nich promiennie i ledwo dostrzegalnie musnęła ramię Minerwy. Profesorka zastygła na kilka sekund. Nikt jednak tego nie zauważył, Dumbledore właśnie wstał i sięgnął po wyjątkowo apetycznie wyglądającą sałatkę.

- To jedzenie macie takie ciężki... - muszę dbać o linię - roześmiała się srebrzyście nakładając sobie tylko trochę owoców. Kilkoro nauczycieli wymieniło rozbawione spojrzenia.

- U nas inny klimat, Mademoiselle - odezwał się wesoło Dumbledore - z pewnością niedługo opadniesz z sił przy takim odżywianiu.

McGonagall kątem oka śledziła dziewczynę z zainteresowaniem. Fleur odpowiedziała dyrektorowi nieśmiałym uśmiechem.

- No no! Ja tilko ciągle przizwiczajona do innego jedzeni - i trochę później. Popatrzyła na pomarańczę i jabłko na talerzu.

- Herbaty? - McGonagall trzymała w ręku czajnik.

- Tak, proszę - Delacour poraz kolejny się rozpromieniła. Dumbledore podniósł głowę, spojrzał na nie i oczy mu zamigotały. McGonagall ścisnęła usta w cienką linię i powróciła do jedzenia nie odrywając wzroku od stołu.

Kiedy wracała do klasy, usłyszała rozmowy szóstoklasistów ze Slytherinu.

- Heh, już nie mogę się doczekać obrony, ta mała jest niezła!

- I ona ma nas uczyć... - rozległ się chichot przysadzistego Stana McCorney'a.

- Już ja bym ją paru rzeczy nauczył... - zaczął i urwał na widok McGonagall wyłaniającej się zza rogu.

Przyspieszyła kroku i weszła do klasy. Zaledwie uczniowie zasiedli w ławkach, z trzaskiem rzuciła listę obecności i książki na biurko.

- Pan McCorney! Proszę wymienić pięć przeciwskazań transmutowania trujących roślin.

McCorney przygarbił się jakby otrzymał cios w żołądek i powoli zaczął wyrastać ponad ławkę.

- Pięć? - zapytał, by zyskać na czasie. McGonagall zmroziła spojrzeniem jego kumpla co usiłował napisać mu podpowiedź na kartce. Cisza zaczynała się przedłużać.

- Tak jak myślałam - odezwała się ostro - nie wiem jakim cudem otrzymał pan na egzaminie ocenę kwalifikującą do owutemu z transmutacji, bo o tym przedmiocie nie ma pan bladego pojęcia! Na jutro oczekuję wypracowania na ten temat - dwa arkusze pergaminu i ani cala mniej! 20 punktów mniej dla Slytherinu! - rozległ się pomruk oburzenia.

- A teraz proszę schować książki i różdżki. Na ławkach zostają tylko pióra. A jeśli usłyszę jedno słowo... - dodała groźniej i nie skończyła. Klasa obdarzyła ją spojrzeniami pełnymi najgłębszej rozpaczy.

Przy kolacji Dumbledore uśmiechnął się przepraszająco do całego grona i oznajmił.

- To dosyć nieoczekiwane z mojej strony, ale proszę wszystkich opiekunów Domów oraz panią, profesor Delacour - do mojego gabinetu dziś o ósmej wieczorem. Musimy coś omówić.

Fleur spojrzała na McGonagall z rozczarowaniem.

Kiedy przyszli, w gabinecie stało już przygotowane 5 foteli naprzeciw biurka Dumbledora. Dyrektor wydawał się być czymś zatroskany i uśmiechnął się do Delacour zajmującej miejsce koło McGonagall. Zawahał się chwilę, jakby niepewny, co ma powiedzieć.

- Zwołałem to nieoczekiwane zebranie między innymi po to, by poprosić o... zachowanie szczególnej czujności zarówno wewnątrz i na zewnątrz Hogwartu.

- Albusie, co się stało? - nie wytrzymała McGonagall. Dyrektor popatrzył na nią z wahaniem, potem przeniósł zatroskany wzrok na Fleur.

- Tuż przed kolacją otrzymałem alarmujące wieści z Francji - Fleur zamarła, a jej twarz zrobiła się porcelanowo biała.

- Nie lekaj się, Mademoiselle, nikomu szczęśliwie nie stała się krzywda. Proszę państwa - rozpoczął mocniejszym głosem - w dzisiejszym dniu kilkoro śmierciożerców zaatakowało kilka rodzin uczniów Beauxbatons, oraz usiłowało przedostać się do szkoły. Kilka klas miało w tym czasie zajęcia na wolnym powietrzu. Z tego co mi powiedziano, Gabrielle Delacour została trafiona silnym zaklęciem paraliżującym i odtransportowano ją do skrzydła szpitalnego. Nic poważnego - popatrzył na Fleur uspakajająco.

- Niemniej sytuacja jest bardzo poważna. Może śmierciożercy mieli jakąś pomoc spośród uczniów... w każdym razie nie wiadomo, jak przeniknęli do środka. Nikt z trzech zaatakowanych rodzin nie został poważnie ranny. Madame Maxime uznała, że miało być to coś w rodzaju ostrzeżenia. Niemniej zauważono pewną rzecz wspólną dla wszystkich zaatakowanych. Każdy miał wśród dalekich krewnych lub przodków magiczną istotę. Rodzina Delacour, jak wiemy - wilę - uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny, która siedziała jak porażona z ustami mocno zaciśniętymi. - Dwie pozostałe - syrenę oraz trytona. W Hogwarcie również są uczniowie z takich rodzin. Madame Maxime poleciła nas ostrzec, oraz utrzymać ścisłą tajemnicę przed uczniami i prasą. Nie wiemy jeszcze, co tego typu ataki zwolenników Voldemorta mają oznaczać. Może to kolejna próba zastraszenia. Voldemort zawsze szczególnie poniżał magiczne stworzenia. A może to inicjatywa jedynie jakiejś podrzędnej grupki śmierciożerców, którzy chcą zrobić wrażenie na swym panu. Niemniej - wzrok dyrektora padł teraz na Severusa Snape'a - po ostatnich atakach na domostwa starych, czarodziejskich rodzin, dzisiejszy dzień jest kolejnym ostrzeżeniem, że niestety musimy stale mieć się na baczności.

- Profesor Delacour - zwrócił się łagodnie do pobladłej Fleur - za chwilę będzie pani mogła skontaktować się z rodziną oraz Madame Maxime. Mój gabinet został na ten wieczór połączony z Beauxbatons.

Fleur nadal siedziała jak rażona prądem. Gdy pozostali nauczyciele zbierali się do wyjścia, McGonagall położyła na chwilę rękę na jej ramieniu.

- Jakbym była potrzebna, będę u siebie w gabinecie - rzuciła nie patrząc na nikogo i wyszła.

Było już po dziesiątej gdy do drzwi gabinetu McGonagall rozległo się ciche pukanie.

- Proszę wejść - odpowiedziała szybko. Po chwili do środka wbiegła Fleur, z twarzą czerwoną od łez.

- Minerwo! - McGonagall spojrzała niepewnie, ale w tej chwili dziewczyna skoczyła w jej kierunku, położyła dłonie na jej ramionach i rozpłakała się na dobre, kryjąc twarz w kołnierzu jej szaty. Profesorka na chwilę zastygła zupełnie sparaliżowana, ale potem objęła dziewczynę delikatnie ramieniem, drugą ręką głaszcząc ją nieznacznie po głowie.

- No cicho, cicho... już dobrze... - ale Fleur przytuliła się do niej mocniej i nie przestawała się trząść. Wreszcie popatrzyła na nią błyszczącymi od łez oczami. McGonagall posadziła ją na krześle. Sięgnęła do kieszeni po chusteczkę i osuszyła jej policzki. Fleur chwyciła jej rękę i przycisnęła do swoich ust.

- Jesteś... taka dobra... - McGonagall znów poczuła, że oblewa się rumieńcem.

- Napijmy się herbaty, to nam na pewno dobrze zrobi, prawda? - zaczęła pocieszającym tonem. Fleur uśmiechnęła się i kiwnęła głową.

- Moja mama przestraszila się, że mnie też ktoś może... - ale ja się obronię! To moja specialite! Dlatego tak się uczilam... - McGonagall położyła filiżankę na biurku i stanęła koło dziewczyny.

- Dlatego? To dlatego wybrałaś obronę przed czarną magią? - w jej głosie zazdźwięczało niedowierzanie i lęk. Delacour ponownie kiwnęła głową.

- Ti nie wiesz jak to jest - powiedziała prawie szeptem i popatrzyła na McGonagall, a broda jej znów zadrżała - kiedy każdi patrzy na ciebie tak... _patrzi..._ tylko dlatego, że mam sobie krew wili, a kiedy ktoś mnie lubi to miśli, że to dlatego, że... _musi._ Że ja... - ukryła twarz w dłoniach.

McGonagall patrzyła na nią z nagłym zrozumieniem w oczach. Nie myśląc już dłużej otoczyła ją ramionami. Fleur objęła ją w talii i przytuliła się mocno. McGonagall poczuła przyspieszone bicie serca. Wrażenie to było tak silne, że z trudem odetchnęła i odsunęła się nieco. Zdumiało ją, z jakim trudem jej to przyszło. Nalała herbaty i uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie.

- To jaśmin - podała Fleur filiżankę - uspokoi cię, zobaczysz. Dziewczyna odebrała ją od niej i wypiła mały łyk. Uniosła głowę i otarła resztę łez.

- Jest bardzo dobra... - powiedziała cichutko.

Siedziały jakieś dziesięć minut w milczeniu, popijając herbatę.

- Um... jak czuje się twoja siostra? - zapytała wreszcie Minerwa.

- Lepiej - Fleur uśmiechnęła się - direktor powiedział, że jutro będę mogła z nią porozmawiać, jak się obudzi.

- Cieszę się.

Kolejne pięć minut upłynęło w milczeniu. Wreszcie Delacour odstawiła filiżankę i podniosła się powoli.

- Na pewno jesteś zmęczona, pójdę już...

- Odprowadzę cię... - i tak muszę sprawdzić, czy w Gryffindorze wszystko w porządku - dodała szybko, widząc uniesione brwi dziewczyny.

Wyszły na korytarz. Wykładowcy zwykle zajmowali prywatne pokoje w pobliżu sal swoich przedmiotów, albo przynajmniej gabinetów. Fleur jednak uprosiła dyrektora, by mogła zająć apartament na trzecim piętrze, wzbraniając się przed zamieszkaniem w dość ponurej części Hogwartu (- Tam jest za ciemno, Alboos! - Dumbledore uśmiechnął się wyrozumiale i nie sprzeciwił się.). Tak więc profesor Delacour jako jedyna musiała przejść pół zamku, aby dostać się z gabinetu do swojej kwatery. Tak się jednak złożyło, że na trzecim piętrze mieścił się gabinet i apartament McGonagall. Przeszły zaledwie pół korytarza, kiedy zatrzymały się przed drzwiami ozdobionymi płaskorzeźbą stylizowaną na grecką boginię mądrości. Tej dekoracji nie było tam wcześniej - McGonagall popatrzyła na nią ze zdziwieniem. Fleur uśmiechnęła się do niej i chwyciła za rękę.

- Dziękuję za wszistko... - McGonagall odpowiedziała bladym uśmiechem, czego prawdopodobnie w mrocznym korytarzu nie dało się zauważyć. Ale jej głos zabrzmiał wyjątkowo łagodnie, gdy odpowiedziała cicho.

- Śpij dobrze - odwróciła się w kierunku schodów prowadzących do wieży Gryffindoru. Za plecami usłyszała, jak Fleur podaje hasło.

- Atena - drzwi uczyliły się i dziewczyna weszła do środka.

Minerwa zatrzymała się u stóp schodów.

- Wyglądasz na zmęczonego, Severusie, zła noc? - zagadnęła profesor Sprout następnego ranka. Mistrz eliksirów spojrzał na nią z uniesionymi z oburzenia brwiami. Reszta wykładowców w pokoju nauczycielskim zastygła rozbawiona. Wiadomo było, że Severus Snape nie należał do rozmownych. Wszyscy raczej przyzwyczajeni byli, że najlepiej ignorować go, kiedy zasiadał sztywno na krześle z filiżanką kawy w dłoni i tępym wzrokiem wpatrywał się w okno, dopóki nie wypił. Zwykle zresztą wogóle nie pokazywał się reszcie kadry przed lunchem. Teraz jednak istotnie wyglądało, że kawa była mu potrzebna. Jego twarz wydawała się jeszcze bardziej ziemista niż zwykle. Mruknął coś nieokreślonego w kierunku profesor Sprout i zasiadł na swoim stałym miejscu. Profesor McGonagall siedziała za stołem, sącząc z kolei filiżankę mocnej herbaty Earl Grey i - w gruncie rzeczy wyglądała podobnie.

- Jak się czuje nasza profesor Delacour? - zagadnęła z troską profesor Sinistra. McGonagall wyprostowała się.

- Zdenerwowana. To chyba zrozumiałe - zakończyła ostro czując zmieszanie, czemu właśnie jej zadano to pytanie. Kątem oka zauważyła, że profesor Sprout wymieniła z Sinistrą rozbawione spojrzenia, co zirytowało ją do reszty. Szybko dopiła herbatę i skierowała się do swojej sali wykładowej. Nie uszło jej uwadze, że Fleur wcale nie pojawiła się na śniadaniu. Opanowała chęć zejścia na dół i sprawdzenia, czy znajdowała się w sali obrony.

Na pierwszych zajęciach miała znów szóstą klasę Gryffindoru. Po ostatniej lekcji siedzieli wyjątkowo cicho, zapewne w obawie, żeby ta nie była podobna. Minerwa poczuła się nieco winna. To jednak sprawiło, że znów zacisnęła usta w cienką linię i popatrzyła na nich groźnie.

- Proszę otworzyć książki na rozdziale trzecim i zrobić z niego dokładne streszczenie. Za godzinę sprawdzę. I proszę o idealną ciszę - dodała groźniej, widząc jak uczniowie z wyraźną ulgą odkładają rożdżki i sięgają po podręczniki. Gdy zajęci byli pisaniem, przyglądała im się znad biurka. Dotarło do niej nagle, że niektórzy bardzo wydorośleli przez wakacje. I coś jeszcze, na co dotąd nie zwróciła uwagi. Niektórzy chłopcy siedzieli w dziewczynami, albo wymieniali z nimi przez ławki tajemnicze uśmiechy i spojrzenia. Kąciki ust McGonagall zadrgały lekko, gdy przeszła się między ławkami i pochyliła nad notatkami Hermiony Granger. Siedziała koło Rona Wesleya i prawdopodobnie żadne z nich nie zdawało sobie sprawy, że z wysokości nauczycielskiego biurka było doskonale widoczne, jak co chwila trącają się kolanami i rumienią. Harry Potter, co do zeszłego roku partnerował Weasleyowi, teraz siedział koło Nevilla Longbottoma i nie wydawał się być tym zachwycony, choć szeptem pomagał koledze zrozumieć tekst z podręcznika. - Doprawdy - pomyślała zirytowana - Longbottom mógłby się wreszcie trochę usamodzielnić. Wzrok jej powrócił do Harrego, który właśnie dyskretnie ziewnął. Trochę podrósł przez lato - zauważyła - a już na pewno spoważniał na twarzy. Miał ku temu dość powodów - pomyślała ze współczuciem. Niemniej ostatnio wydawał się być w niezłej formie - pomijając widoczne niewyspanie. - Wielkie nieba - pomyślała z pewnym rozbawieniem - czy na Hogwart padła jakaś zaraza bezsenności?

- Panno Granger - odezwała się. Hermiona podskoczyła w ławce, aż zrobiła małego kleksa na pustej jeszcze kartce.

- Proszę przeczytać głośno swój opis kolorów aury czarodzieja i ich wpływu na zaklęcia przemiany.

Hermiona wyprostowała się, odrzucając burzę włosów przez ramię, co wywołało u Rona kolejny rumieniec i przeczytała wyraźnie ostatni akapit ze swoich notatek.

- W porównaniu do mugoli, aura dorosłego czarodzieja powinna powinna być średnio dwukrotnie silniejsza. Niemniej o jej mocy decydują przede wszystkim częstotliwości wibracji - im wyższe, tym więcej koloru fioletowego. U naprawdę potężnych czarodziejów wokół najwyższych centrów energetycznych organizmu powinna zaistnieć biel - równowaga wszystkich barw i tym samym - mocy. Niezwykle trudno jest określić, co przydaje więcej zdolności magicznych. Wielkość, tudzież siła aury; czy wysokie wibracje jej barw. Badania wykazały, iż odpowiednio skierowana moc - energia czarodzieja na energie o niższych wibracjach, może zmieniać ich strukturę. Jest to tym samym istotą transmutacji na nastepującej zasadzie: siła myśli wysłana jako promień energii na przedmiot lub żywą istotę przekształca jej energię według własnej woli. Wyższa wibracja kontroluje niższą. Im większa różnica mocy tym lepszy efekt.

- Bardzo dobrze, tak to właśnie powinno wyglądać u reszty - objęła wzrokiem tych, którzy wydawali się dopiero zaczynać pisanie i dodała - pięć punktów dla Gryffindoru. Pół klasy rozjaśniło się w uśmiechach i o wiele raźniej zabrało do pracy.

Profesor Delacour zjawiła się na lunchu. Powitała wszystkich swoim zwykłym uśmiechem, choć wydawała się bledsza i spokojniejsza niż zazwyczaj. McGonagall spojrzała na nią, kryjąc uczucie ulgi, które ogarnęło ją w momencie, kiedy dziewczyna pojawiła się wśród nich. Kiwnęła w jej stronę i zapytała uprzejmie, acz oficjalnie.

- Wszystko w porządku, pani profesor? - Fleur uniosła brwi, ale kiwnęła głową. Dumbledore popatrzył na nią życzliwie.

- Doszło do mnie, że mała Gabrielle śpi już spokojniej i dziś pod wieczór będzie można z nią porozmawiać.

- Och, to cudownie! Tak mi ulżilo! - zakrzyknęła profesor Delacour i na powrót się rozpromieniła. McGonagall nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu. Fleur dostrzegła to i odpowiedziała płomiennym spojrzeniem, lekko zarumieniona. McGonagall zakaszlała i starannym ruchem nałożyła sobie kawałek szarlotki z półmiska.

Kiedy szła na popołudniowe lekcje, urzekło ją nagle, jak ładnie światło słoneczne wpadało przez okna korytarzy. Tworzyło srebrzyste promyki światła migające w witrażach, przypominające refleksy na włosach Fleur. Opanowała się i przyspieszyła kroku.

Fleur nie zjawiła się kilka godzin później przy kolacji. McGonagall domyśliła się, że musiała być w gabinecie dyrektora. Od czasów zebrania Dumbledore nie wspomniał ani słowem o zajściach we Francji, najwyraźniej pragnąc nie wtajemniczać w to nawet pozostałych wykładowców. Tego dnia również nie ukazała się na ten temat żadna wzmianka w Proroku Codziennym, a to już było dużym osiągnięciem.

- Widać Francuzi umieją uchronić tajemnice przed prasą lepiej niż my - pomyślała. Gdy nadszedł wieczór, wolnym krokiem skręciła do swojego gabinetu i pomyślała, że to odpowiednia pora na ułożenie nowych testów. Poczuła jednak, że wyjątkowo nie ma na to ochoty. Myśli jej krążyły wokół gabinetu Dumbledora i obrony przed czarną magią. Profesor od obrony przed czarną magią. Odetchnęła głębiej. W końcu nic w tym dziwnego, że chciała wiedzieć, jak dziewczyna się czuła. Odruchowo zerknęła na schody i zamiast wejść na górę, rozejrzała się uważniej i upewniła, że nikogo nie ma. Na sekundę przymknęła oczy. Po chwili, gdyby ktoś z uczniów ją obserwował, pomyślałby, że rozpłynęła się w powietrzu. Z pewnością przeoczyłby pręgowaną kotkę, która bezszelestnie uskoczyła w cień, jaki rzucała poręcz schodów i w kilku susach znalazła się na dole. Dolne korytarze również były puste. Kotka w mgnieniu oka znalazła się przed drzwiami sali obrony przed czarną magią i jeszcze raz upewniła, że nie ma nikogo w pobliżu. Minerwa McGonagall wróciła do swojej postaci i uchyliła drzwi.

- Lumos - szepnęła i światło z jej różdżki padło na wnętrze sali. Weszła głębiej i zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Zwiększyła światło i rozejrzała się ciekawie. Ku jej zaskoczeniu sala wyglądała dość surowo. Nie było żadnych ozdób w jaskrawych kolorach. Jedynie obrazy na ścianach przedstawiały krajobrazy - najwyraźniej z Południa Francji. Góry w świetle księżyca, parę jednorożców pochylających głowy w stronę winnicy. Zasłony były z jakiejś miękkiej tkaniny, chyba granatowej - wciąż było dość mroczno. Poza tym panował idealny porządek, ani jedna książka nie stała krzywo na półce, a koło biurka Delacour stała niewielka figurka bogini Ateny trzymającej tarczę i miecz. Na tablicy był wykres - kilka pokoleń najsłynniejszych aurorów. Umeblowanie pozostało niezmienione, na regałach jedynie było wyraźnie więcej książek.

Zdumiona wyślizgnęła się z sali i powróciła do gabinetu w ten sam sposób, w jaki zeszła na dół. Zdała sobie nagle sprawę, jak bardzo Fleur Delacour różniła się od tego, co powszechnie o niej sądzono. Przypomniała jej się rozmowa z poprzedniego wieczora. Na myśl, że ta dziewczyna zaczęła szkolić się w obronie przed czarną magią dlatego, że jako wila była bardziej narażona na niebezpieczeństwo niż normalnie dziewczęta w jej wieku, czuła, jak wszystko się w niej trzęsie. Popatrzyła na zegarek - było po dziewiątej. Automatycznie rozejrzała się po korytarzu, a wzrok jej padał najczęściej w stronę, z której wracałaby Delacour z gabinetu Dumbledora. Ale korytarz był pusty. Minerwa przypomniała sobie o obowiązkach. Przeszła się po wieży Gryffindoru, powodując natychmiastowe uspokojenie uczniów. Kątem oka zauważyła Nevilla siedzącego samotnie w rogu Pokoju Wspólnego. Wydawał się przygnębiony. Przez chwilę zastanowiła się, czy nie powinna podejść i ostrożnie wybadać, czy wszystko w porządku, ale wtedy Longbottom wstał i ziewnął. Zebrał książki i poszedł do dormitorium. Wydawał się jej nie zauważyć, więc opuściła wieżę. Otworzyła drzwi gabinetu i zamarła ze zdumienia. Na biurku stał wielki bukiet przepięknych, różowych róż, ułożonych starannie w kunsztownym, porcelanowym wazonie. Podeszła i wpatrywała się w niego bez tchu. Wiedziała, że wszyscy wykładowcy znają nawzajem hasła do swoich gabinetów, ale żelazną i nigdy nie złamaną zasadą było nie wykorzystywanie tej wiedzy. Chyba, że podczas wyjątkowych okoliczności. Zasady bezpieczeństwa Hogwartu były dla wszystkich priorytetem. Ale w tym wypadku jasne było, czyj to musiał być pomysł. Na potwierdzenie dostrzegła niewielką kopertę zaczepioną między kwiatami. Otworzyła niecierpliwie.

_Droga Minerwo,_

_Jeżeli miałabyś czas i ochotę, zaproszenie na herbatę jest aktualne._

_Twoja oddana, _

_Fleur Delacour_

Westchnęła i długą chwilę wpatrywała się w liścik. Staranne pismo, bez charakterystycznych ciągle dla Delacour błędów językowych. Zerknęła na zegarek. Była za dwadzieścia dziesiąta. - Trochę późno - pomyślała. Z drugiej strony zdała sobie sprawę, że Fleur musiała to zostawić w ciągu ostatniej godziny, kiedy zeszła na dół. Albo przed chwilą , kiedy weszła do wieży Gryffindoru. Powinna jej powiedzieć, by nie robiła tego więcej. Czuła się niezręcznie, ale jakoś nie mogła się zdobyć na zignorowanie tego zaproszenia. - Pójdę tam na dziesięć minut. Jest późno. I powiem jej, by więcej nie... - myślała stojąc już w drzwiach apartamentu Fleur. Przybrała surowy wyraz twarzy i zapukała. Drzwi otworzyły się i przygotowana w myślach uwaga na temat hasła uleciała z niej w mgnieniu oka. Fleur wyglądała... szokująco. O ile to odpowiednie słowo. Zdawało się, że cała była żywym światłem. Rozpuszczone włosy opadały puklami na ramiona i plecy, a zamiast szaty miała na sobie gładką jak jedwab suknię, przylegającą ściśle do ciała od pasa w górę i sprawiającą wrażenie, że utkana jest z księżycowych promieni - równie ulotna i rozwieje się z najlżejszym ruchem. Minerwa odetchnęła głęboko i zacisnęła mocno usta. Fleur rozjaśniła się jeszcze bardziej na jej widok.

- Tak się ciesze, że przyszłaś! - gestem zaprosiła ją do środka. McGonagall starała się utrzymać chłodny wyraz twarzy, ale było to coraz trudniejsze. Fleur odsunęła się nieco i oczom jej ukazał się niewielki stolik, z elegancką zastawą do herbaty. Świeczniki po obu stronach pokoju odbijały się w zwierciadle na ścianie, a na parapecie okiennym było mnóstwo kwiatów. Do tego, nie wiadomo z której strony, dobiegała cicha muzyka. Minerwa rozejrzała się odruchowo. Na jednej z półek stało czarodziejskie radio. Fleur musiała użyć jakiegoś zaklęcia powodującego, że dźwięki rozchodziły się na wszystkie strony zupełnie jak w mugolskim stereo.

- Córi Noci - uśmiechnęła się Fleur - uwielbiam je.

- Nigdy nie słyszałam... - odparła McGonagall dość niepewnie. W gruncie rzeczy rzadko kiedy zdarzało jej się słuchać muzyki. Rozpraszała ją.

Koło stolika nie widać było krzeseł, tylko dwuosobowa kanapa. Usiadła z brzegu. Fleur zajęła się nalewaniem wody do czajnika.

- Dziękuję za kwiaty, ale... - urwała, niepewna jak zacząć. Fleur znów obdarzyła ją płomiennym spojrzeniem.

- ... ale nie powinnaś była wchodzić do mojego gabinetu. Nie rób tego więcej - odetchnęła, zdumiona z jakim trudem jej to przyszło. Filiżanka zadrżała w dłoni Fleur. Postawiła ją na stoliku.

- Przepraszam... - szepnęła i odwróciła się. McGonagall zobaczyła, że jej plecy lekko drżały. Poczuła się naprawdę okropnie. Zerwała się i położyła dłoń na ramieniu dziewczyny.

- To ja przepraszam, nie chciałam... zaczęła i też urwała. Jakoś samo wyszło, że objęła ją w talii, a Fleur odwróciła się i ukryła twarz w jej ramionach. Suknia dziewczyny wydała się jeszcze cieńsza. Serce zaczęło jej walić tak mocno, że zaczęło jej się kręcić w głowie. Delacour uniosła twarz i przysunęła jeszcze bliżej. Minerwa poczuła przypływ przerażenia i oszołomienia. Cała postać dziewczyny emanowała magią gorącą jak ogień, która łączyła się teraz z aurą McGonagall i powodowała, że nie była w stanie się ruszyć. - To nie jest czar wili - pomyślała gorączkowo. Usta dziewczyny rozchyliły się tuż przy jej własnych.

- Fleur, nie... - szepnęła, ale jej ramiona zacisnęły się mocniej wokół kibici dziewczyny. Kiedy ich usta się zetknęły, nic już nie widziała. Tylko przycisnęła ją do siebie jeszcze bardziej. Odpowiedziała pierwszym, drugim, trzecim, dziesiątym, każdym coraz głębszym pocałunkiem. Straciła oddech, półprzytomnie poczuła jak dłonie Fleur otaczają jej szyję i wyjmują spinki z włosów. Czarne loki spłynęły jej na plecy. Fleur zaczęła szukać miejsca, w którym rozpinała się jej szata. To ją otrzeźwiło na tyle, że była w stanie wziąść oddech i przytrzymała dłonie dziewczyny.

- Fleur... - z trudem wydała z siebie głos - my nie... nie powinnaś. Ja...

- Pour quis? - szepnęła i ucałowała jej dłoń, a w jej ogromnych oczach znów zobaczyła tę pełną skruchy nieśmiałość, jaką okazywała tylko jej.

- Fleur... - odsunęła ją trochę od siebie, choć jej serce nie przestawało walić jak oszalałe - Czy ty wiesz, ile ja mam lat? Mogłabym być twoją matką - spotkało ją spojrzenie pełne wyrzutu.

- To nie ma znaczenia. Ja cię... od tak dawna... - Minerwa spojrzała zdziwiona. Fleur chwyciła się jej kurczowo i mówiła dalej bardzo szybko.

- Już na turnieju.. nie mogłam przestać patrzeć na ciebie. Jesteś tak.. doskonała... tak piękna.

- O czym ty mówisz? - mimo rumieńca McGonagall uśmiechnęła się z lekką goryczą - poznasz tyle naprawdę pięknych... dziewczyn. W twoim wieku. Ja... nie mam prawa...

- Masz! Wiem, że czujesz to samo! Widzę to! A ja nigdy nie chcialam nikogo... _nikogo._ Tilko bić z tobą!

- Fleur... - westchnęła ciężko. Poprowadziła dziewczynę w kierunku kanapy, usiadła i przytuliła ją do siebie.

- To wszystko dzieje się tak szybko. Jesteś tu dopiero dwa tygodnie. Jeśli to... nie jest bardziej ulotne, niż teraz nam się zdaje, powinnyśmy przynajmniej poczekać. I pomyśleć - pogłaskała ją po głowie. Dziewczyna przycisnęła jej rękę do swojego policzka.

- Nie jest... udowodnię ci to... - McGonagall znów poczuła napływ gorąca. Opanowała się jednak i tylko trzymała dziewczynę w ramionach, bojąc się odetchnąć. Fleur wtuliła się w nią mocno i przymknęła oczy. Nie wiadomo kiedy muzyka z radia ucichła, Minerwa słyszała tylko coraz bardziej równomierny oddech. Siedziała bojąc się poruszyć, by jej nie obudzić. Po jakiejś godzinie jednak powoli i ostrożnie wyplątała się z jej ramion i delikatnie ułożyła ją na kanapie. Podeszła do łóżka w pokoju obok i zabrała z niego koc. Okryła nim Fleur, która poruszyła się lekko we śnie. Jakieś dziesięć minut jeszcze stała i patrzyła na śpiącą dziewczynę. Potem zgasiła świece i wyślizgnęła się z apartamentu.

Już u siebie w sypialni długo stała przed lustrem i czesała włosy. Zsunęła swoją, pogniecioną nieco bardziej niż zwykle szatę. Czarne kaskady upiętych zawsze ciasno włosów sięgały jej do pasa. Wpatrywała się w swoje odbicie - wyrazistą twarz z dużymi, ciemnoniebieskimi oczami; która byłaby piękna, gdyby nie wyraz surowości, który wypracowała przez szereg lat. I okulary, nieco za nisko spuszczone, sugerujące, że wszystkim naokoło przygląda się z bezustanną krytyką. W świecie czarodziejów wiek inaczej się liczy. Życie trwa o wiele dłużej, sądząc po dyrektorze zbliżającym się do wieku stu pięćdziesięciu. Ona miała prawie pięćdziesiąt. Kobieta, która w tej chwili patrzyła na nią z lustra, nie wyglądała jednak na tyle. Ta Minerwa McGonagall patrzyła na nią łagodnie, a gęste, czarne włosy przy jasnej twarzy i wielkich, błyszczących oczach nie zasłoniętych okularami, robiły niesamowite wrażenie. Ta Minerwa była piękna.

- Zauważyliście, że Severus wydaje się ostatnio bardziej zmęczony? - zagadnęła profesor Sprout kiedy kilkoro wykładowców siedziało jeszcze w pokoju nauczycielskim szykując się do lekcji. Wspomnianego naturalnie nie było z nimi. Minerwa McGonagall trochę nieprzytomnie uniosła głowę znad filiżanki. Jakby miała być szczera, ani ją ziębiło ani parzyło, czy Severus Snape był zmęczony. Zresztą o takiej porze każdy miał do tego prawo. Stłumiła ziewnięcie. To była kolejna nieprzespana noc. Do tego tym razem pełna wrażeń. Filiżanka zadrżała jej w ręce. Chrząknęła, przyjmując swój zwykły ton.

- Nadchodzi jesień. Często powoduje gorsze samopoczucie. Zwłaszcza, gdy wśród uczniów mamy takiego McCorney'a, którego wypracowanie jest znów na poziom najwyżej czwartej, a nie szóstej klasy. Gdzie ja miałam oczy na egzaminie?

- Nie było cię na nim - przypomniał profesor Flitwick z uśmiechem. A wśród komisji, czy przypadkiem nie zasiadał jego wuj?

- No no, nie możemy zaraz podejrzewać spisku - zaprotestowała profesor Sprout. McGonagall obejrzała się na nią.

- To jednak całkiem możliwe - zerknęła na zegarek. Była za pięć ósma. Podniosła się energicznie i wyszła z pokoju.

- Jakbym miała być szczera, nie tylko Severus ostatnio jest nieswój. Minerwa wygląda, jakby była ciągle poddenerwowana - profesor Sprout szepnęła konspiracyjnym tonem do prof. Flitwicka.

- Cóż... jesień - pokiwał głową.

Gdy weszła na lunch, Fleur już tam siedziała, z ożywieniem opowiadając coś dyrektorowi. Dumbledore zachichotał i dopiero spostrzegł nadchodzącą McGonagall.

- Dzień Dobry, Minerwo! Czy widziałaś dzisiejszą gazetę?

Fleur obdarzyła ją promiennym uśmiechem i podsunęła w jej kierunku "Proroka". Na pierwszej stronie widniał nagłówek: "Trzech niedoszłych śmierciożerców zostało schwytanych na francusko-niemieckiej granicy". Pod spodem widniało zdjęcie trzech mężczyzn, leżących bezładnie na ziemi i usiłujących machać nogami - najwyraźniej trafionych niezmiernie niefortunnymi zaklęciami. Jednemu z nich z rąk i szyi wyrastało coś przypominającego kaktusa.

Artykuł donosił, iż przed laty zostali oni wyrzuceni z Beauxbatons za "agresywne zachowanie w stosunku do młodszych uczennic". Potem, jak donosiła gazeta, uciekli z kraju do Europy Wschodniej w nadziei odnalezienia Czarnego Pana, jednak bez powodzenia. Wrócili więc do Francji i usiłowali się zemścić na swej byłej szkole. Madame Maxime osobiście przyczyniła się do ich odnalezienia.

- No to wszyscy możemy odetchnąć z ulgą! - powiedział Dumbledore. Fleur uśmiechnęła się raz jeszcze i pokazała im kopertę.

- Z samego ranka dostałam list od Olimpii. Mówiłam już direktorowi - napisala, że to bili najbardziej... 'orrible studenci jakich miała i dziwi ją bardzo, jak opanowali takie trudne zaklęcia - zaśmiała się dźwięcznie.

Tego dnia w Hogwarcie co chwilę coś się działo. Neville Longbottom znów wpadł w histerię na eliksirach i nie był zdolny do pracy podczas kolejnych lekcji. Na obronie przed czarną magią jego wykonanie zaklęcia lewitującego przyprawiło Deana Thomasa o sporego guza na głowie (wystrzelił w górę jak z procy i uderzył w sufit, profesor Delacour w ostatniej chwili zdążyła trafić go zaklęciem hamującym, co i tak skończyło się tym, że musiał iść do Madame Pomfrey by uśmierzyła ból). Na transmutacji zaś dwa motyle, które miały zmienić się w piękne kwiaty orchidei, zmieniły się... w nietoperze. Jeden wplątał się Hermionie we włosy, drugi latał jak oszalały po pomieszczeniu rozbijając wszystko na drodze. Przez pół lekcji McGonagall nie udało się doprowadzić klasy do porządku.

- Panie Longbottom! Zostanie pan po lekcjach i jutro ta sala ma błyszczeć! Gryffindor traci 10 punktów! Krzyki rozczarowania rozległy się wokół.

Po kolacji zmęczona McGonagall weszła na chwilę do pokoju nauczycielskiego, z naręczem wypracowań w ręku. Chwyciła najnowsze protokoły i szybkim krokiem skierowała się do drzwi.

- Minerwo! - prawie wpadła na Delacour. Wyprostowała się gwałtownie. W pokoju siedzieli jeszcze profesor Sinistra, Flitwick i Senzalal, pochłonięci dyskusją nad znaczeniem dawnych oznaczeń astronomicznych za pomocą pisma runicznego. Dziewczyna zatrzymała się tuż przed nią, a jej policzki pokrył delikatny rumieniec.

- Dzisiejszy dzień był wyjątkowo męczący, prawda? - McGonagall powiedziała szybko i dość głośno, aby pozostali ją usłyszeli i dodała. - Poradziła sobie pani z Longbottomem jak słyszałam?

- Tak... - odrzekła Delacour niepewnie.

- Mnie on wykończył - kontynuowała McGonagall nieco nerwowo - w każdym razie, należy nam się odpoczynek. Dobranoc wszystkim! - rzuciła na odchodne i zamknęła drzwi, zanim ktokolwiek zdążył odpowiedzieć. Delacour stała przez chwilę patrząc za nią z uniesionymi brwiami, poczym uśmiechnęła się w kierunku przyglądającej się jej profesor Sinistry.

- Nie przejmuj się, dziecko, ona zawsze jest taka, kiedy jest zmęczona - odezwała się dobrotliwie - w głębi serca Minerwa jest do rany przyłóż, tylko trzeba czasu, by ją lepiej poznać.

Tym razem uśmiech Fleur był najzupełniej szczery.

W ciągu następnych dni czas wydawał się przyspieszyć swój bieg. McGonagall ledwie nadążała ze sprawdzaniem wypracowań i pilnowaniem, by uczniowie Gryffindoru nie roznieśli szkoły. Do tego zaczęły się treningi Quidditcha i na prośbę dyrektora częściej przyglądała im się z różdżką w pogotowiu. Zaostrzone środki ostrożności wokół Hogwartu nadal trwały, choć na szczęście, od czerwcowego ataku na Snape Manor nic się nie wydarzyło. Dobiegały ją tylko pogłoski o Malfoyach i nieraz miała ochotę uciąć z Severusem ostrą pogawędkę na temat faworyzowania Draco przez kilka lat.

Jeśli chodzi o profesor Delacour, to zdawała się czynić wszystko, aby wydać się "kopią McGonagall", jak po cichu mówili uczniowie. Kiedy widziały się na korytarzu, pokoju wykładowców, czy przy posiłkach, uśmiechała się do niej promiennie, a McGonagall odpowiadała oficjalną uprzejmością. Tylko kiedy była pewna, że nikogo innego nie było w pobliżu, pozwalała sobie na obdarzanie dziewczyny łagodnym, pełnym czułości spojrzeniem, na które Delacour odpowiadała ogniem w oczach. Lecz nie padło ani jedno słowo. Tylko raz, kiedy McGonagall wracała do swego gabinetu, profesor Delacour dogoniła ją nagle na korytarzu i wręczyła małą paczuszkę.

- Proszę... zostawiła to pani profesor... - Fleur zmieniła ton głosu na widok mijającej ich grupki uczniów. Odeszła szybkim krokiem, a McGonagall szybko schowała paczuszkę do kieszeni. Wyjęła ją dopiero w gabinecie i poczuła, jak policzki zalewa jej gwałtowny rumieniec. Był to komplet jej spinek do włosów i myśl o okolicznościach, w jakich go zostawiła spowodował, że musiała szeroko otworzyć okno gabinetu. Zbliżała się połowa września i początek sezonu Quidditcha. Pierwszy mecz grał Ravenclaw ze Slytherinem. Z przyjemnością myślała, że przez następne treningi to profesor Flitwick przejmie obowiązek nadzorowania boiska, a ona zyska więcej czasu. Usiłowała odpędzić natrętne myśli o zaproszeniu Delacour na herbatę. Kiedy poczuła, że staje się to trudne, w Gryffindorze znów wydarzyło się coś, co sprawiło, że nauczyciele zapomnieli o prywatnych problemach. Neville Longbottom wylądował w skrzydle szpitalnym w ciężkim szoku po zajściu na eliksirach. Podobno jego kociołek wybuchł, raniąc Harrego Pottera i Severus Snape wpadł w szał. Wpadła na niego tego samego popołudnia na korytarzu i nie omieszkała wyrazić swej opinii na temat wyzwisk, jakie, wiedziała, usłyszał od niego Longbottom.

- Nawet najgorszy uczeń nie zasługuje...

- Przez tego ucznia ktoś kiedyś zginie, proszę zapamiętać moje słowa! - wycedził Snape przez zaciśnięte zęby i oddalił się w kierunku lochów. Obserwowala go przez chwilę zirytowana. - Z tym człowiekiem dyrektor powinien ostrzej porozmawiać - westchnęła. Ona sama była wicedyrektorem i nie wydała się odnieść żadnych rezultatów. Z drugiej strony, zdziwiła ją taka wściekłość Snape'a. W końcu nic poważnego się nie stało. Poza tym... nie mogła nie wiedzieć, że jak dotąd Severus, obok Nevilla największą niechęć okazywał właśnie Potterowi i fakt, że ten trochę się poparzył nie powinien wzbudzić takiej reakcji. Wzruszyła ramionami. Widać Snape jak zwykle miał zły dzień i potrzebował kogoś na ofiarę. Niemniej żal jej było Longbottoma. Zaszła do niego po zajęciach i łagodnie zapytała, jak się czuje. Spuścił głowę, ale powiedział, że już lepiej. Nigdy nie był rozmowny. Gdzieś w środku poczuła niepokoj, że ten chłopak ma większe problemy, niż chce pokazać. Ale Neville uśmiechnął się do niej dzielnie i grzecznie podziękował za zainteresowanie. Pożegnała go, obiecując sobie potraktować go łagodniej na najbliższej transmutacji. Tymczasem Dumbledore wezwał ją na rozmowę. Tylko ją. Pełna najgorszych przeczuć skierowała kroki do jego gabinetu.

- Rozmawiałem już z Severusem, ostro przesadził tym razem. Ale cóż - jesteśmy tylko ludźmi, nawet jeśli jako nauczyciele musimy się wydawać idealni - uśmiechnął się, nalewając jej herbaty. Czekała cierpliwie, aż przejdzie do sedna sprawy.

- Więc, jak oceniasz naszą młodą profesor obrony? - wyprostowała się zirytowana.

- Nie mam jej nic do zarzucenia - odrzekła sztywno. Oczy Dumbledore'a zamigotały. Odstawiła filiżankę z miętową herbatą.

- Nie powiesz mi jednak, że wezwałeś mnie tu, by rozmawiać o profesor Delacour - spojrzała na dyrektora niecierpliwie.

- W gruncie rzeczy dokładnie dlatego - odpowiedział spokojnie. Uniosła brwi ze zdumienia.

- Profesor Delacour, mimo młodego wieku, jest niezwykle dojrzałą młodą damą. Nawet jeśli nie zawsze to okazuje - dodał wesoło. Popatrzył na nią przez chwilę badawczo.

- I wie, czego chce. A to lubię w naszym zawodzie.

- Wybacz, ale czy mógłbyś jaśniej powiedzieć, do czego zmierzasz? - zastukała nerwowo palcami o blat biurka i wymownie spojrzała na zegarek.

- Już mówię - uśmiechnął się, niezrażony jej tonem.

- Powinnaś wiedzieć, Minerwo - znów popatrzył na nią przenikliwie - że panna Delacour prosiła o pracę w Hogwarcie już w zeszłym roku. Wtedy jednak Madame Maxime nie wyraziła zgody - i słusznie zresztą. To by było za szybko, dziewczyna musiała zdobyć więcej doświadczenia. Olimpia opowiedziała mi o niej trochę. Dlatego od kiedy tu przybyła, najpierw tylko intuicja podpowiadała mi, a potem właściwie zyskałem pewność, dlaczego wybrała właśnie Hogwart. - McGonagall popatrzyła na niego lekko pobladła, ale zachowała spokojny ton głosu gdy spytała.

- Dlaczego mi to wszystko mówisz?

- Droga Minerwo, znamy się tyle lat! Wiesz, że zawsze widzę, kiedy coś cię gnębi. Martwi mnie tylko, że jesteś tak bardzo zamknięta w sobie. Czyżbyś nie ufała mi już jak dawniej?

- Albusie, to nie ma nic do rzeczy! Po prostu pewne problemy, o ile są - dodała szybko - należy rozwiązywać samemu.

Dumbledore pokiwał głową.

- Oczywiście. Ale nie zawsze dobrze jest być samemu. Pamiętaj o tym, Minerwo.

Nic nie odpowiedziała. Ale w nocy znów długo nie mogła zasnąć. Wazon z różami stał na parapecie i pachniał intensywnie. Rzuciła na nie zaklęcie konserwujące. Szkoda by było, gdyby tak piękne kwiaty zwiędły. Na pewno je niedługo zdejmie. Ale jeszcze nie teraz. Jeszcze trochę.

Następnego ranka, pomimo narastającego niewyspania, otrzeźwiała bardzo szybko. Cała Wielka Sala wydawała się wrzeć podnieceniem. Oszołomieni wykładowcy wpatrywali się w najnowszy numer Proroka Codziennego. Nagłówek sprawił, że przybladła.

CHŁOPIEC KTÓRY PRZEŻYŁ PRZYŁAPANY NA SCHADZCE Z PROFESOREM/BYŁYM ŚMIERCIOŻERCĄ!

Dalej nastąpił opis romansu, jaki ponoć według "reportera dochodzeniowego" - Rity Skeeter, miał istnieć między Harrym Potterem a... Severusem Snapem. Zerknęła na stół Gryffindoru. Harrego nigdzie nie było widać, podobnie jak Dumbledore'a i Snape'a. Podejrzewała, że dyrektor musiał natychmiast wezwać ich na rozmowę.

- To śmieszne!

- Kto jej uwierzy? Ta reporterka już kiedyś...

- Severus jednak taki był nieswój ostatnio... - spośród gorączkowych szeptów wykładowców wyłowiła głos profesor Sprout. Popatrzyła na nią wściekle.

- To jest obrzydliwe! - wybuchła. - Jak komuś mogło przyjść do głowy coś takiego? Jakby Harry nie miał dość zmartwień! - nauczyciele pokiwali głowami.

- Dyrektor wysłał Delacour by zastąpiła Severusa na eliksirach - oświadczyła znów profesor Sprout. McGonagall uniosła gwałtownie brwi.

Mogła sobie tylko wyobrażać, co czuł biedny Potter. Severus nie pokazywał się ani na posiłkach, ani w pokoju nauczycielskim, a od następnego ranka McGonagall o samym świcie musiała zrywać się z łóżka by wyłapywać wyjce, jakie nadlatywały do Wielkiej Sali rządając natychmiastowego zwolnienia profesora.

By zapewnić Harremu choć trochę spokoju, wzięła go na lunch do swojego gabinetu. Co prawda sądząc po jego zalęknionym spojrzeniu, straciła pewność czy był to dobry pomysł. Chłopak najwyraźniej bał się reprymendy z jej strony. Wygłosiła, jak miała nadzieję, pocieszający wykład, że "czasem świat po prostu nie traktuje ludzi sprawiedliwie" i "musimy zrobić w takich okolicznościach, co w naszej mocy" i "rozchmurz się, Potter, to nie będzie trwało wiecznie", i oczywiście będzie bardzo szczęśliwa, mogąc jakoś pomoc. Oczywiście był to okropny wstyd, szczególnie rozważając, że dyrektor powiedział jej, że Harry jest w o wiele lepszych stosunkach z profesorem Snape'em po tym, jak pod koniec ubiegłego roku ryzykował, ratując mu życie, i bardzo nie podobało jej się, że ta dobra wola idzie na marne... Po ostatnim zdaniu spojrzał na nią z lekką ulgą.

Trochę pomogło przemówienie, jakie wygłosił Dubledore do całej szkoły. W następnym numerze gazety ukazał się list Harrego, naturalnie zaprzeczający wszystkiemu. Spędzili długie godziny na naradach w gabinecie dyrektora, kto mógł chcieć rozpuścić takie plotki. Wszystkim automatycznie przyszedł do głowy Malfoy. Ale nie było żadnego dowodu. Tylko, gdy widziała przechodzącego Dracona, na jego cyniczny uśmiech czuła zimny dreszcz.

To wszystko spowodowało, że zaczęła chłodniej traktować profesor Delacour. Bladła na samą myśl, co by było, gdyby... _pewna_ rzecz rozniosła się po szkole. Fleur była zaledwie dwa lata starsza od uczennic ostatniej klasy. Gdyby ktoś pomyślał, że ona, wicedyrektor McGonagall... Przez następne dwa tygodnie unikała dziewczyny i wściekała się na każdego. Na szczęście przypisano to zdenerwowaniu i przemęczeniu, jakie udzieliło się wszystkim wykładowcom.

Tymczasem Fleur Delacour powoli zyskiwała sobie coraz większą sympatię tak w gronie uczniów jak wykładowców. Z tego, co opowiadano, jej lekcje były na wysokim poziomie, nawet jeżeli ilość teorii była nieco nużąca. Jej promienny uśmiech wywierał na płci męskiej (i nie tylko) taki efekt jak zawsze, niemniej podczas zajęć potrafiła wzbudzić respekt niemal równy McGonagall. Nawet tak wymagająca uczennica jak Hermiona Granger, która dość długo patrzyła na nią naburmuszona (Ron ciągle się rumienił na lekcjach obrony), teraz najwyraźniej zaakceptowała ją jako nauczycielkę. Profesor Delacour obdarzała ją za to swoim najbardziej promiennym uśmiechem i zadawała ambitniejsze ćwiczenia na praktyce.

Każda burza prędzej czy później mija. Wysiłki dyrektora powoli wydawały się przynosić efekty i Prorok Codzienny musiał odwołać zarzuty. Severus Snape znów zaczął się pojawiać na posiłkach. Co prawda twarz jego wydawała się jeszcze bardziej zacięta niż zwykle; a Harry Potter jakiś czas jeszcze przychodził na lekcje przygaszony. Niemniej - życie w Hogwarcie zaczęło wracać do normy.

Nadszedł wyczekiwany niecierpliwie przez uczniów weekend i wypad do Hogsmeade.

- Och, to cudownie! - rozpromieniła się Delacour, gdy Dumbledore ogłosił to podczas piątkowej kolacji.

- Doskonale pemiętam! Mają tam taką cafe... byłam tam podczas turnieju z... - nagle urwała i zarumieniła się zmieszana. McGonagall upuściła łyżeczkę od herbaty. Z brzękiem uderzyła o filiżankę, powodując, że trochę płynu rozprysło się po obrusie.

- Naturallement teraz jestem.. nauczicielem i odwiedzę inne miejsca - dodała bardzo szybko.

- Dokąd zwykle udają się wikładowci? - spytała Dumbledore'a. Uśmiechnął się do niej i oczy mu znów zamigotały.

- O tym przekonasz się już jutro, Mademoiselle - tuż obok Madame Rosmerty jest wyjątkowo urocza herbaciarnia, prawda, Minerwo? Bo oczywiście przyłączysz się do nas?

Przybrała swój najsurowszy wyraz twarzy.

- Jeśli nie będę miała nic lepszego do roboty.

Oczy Fleur przygasły nieco.

McGonagall siedziała jak na szpilkach. Podczas pierwszej lekcji odebrała 10 punktów Puchonom za "zbyt głośne szuranie krzesłem podczas pisania testu".

_Teraz jestem... nauczicielem _- głos Fleur dźwięczał jej w głowie i rozpraszał, powodując, że dwóm sprytnym Ślizgonom udało się ściągnąć pół opisu zaklęć przemiany kwiatów z podręcznika, zanim zabrała im książki. Gdy zebrała wszystkie wypracowania, zostawiła uczniów na chwilę samych i z białą kopertą w ręku zeszła szybko po schodach do sali obrony.

Profesor Delacour męczyła szóstoklasistów zaklęciami w staroangielskim i gnębiła tym starego Seznalala, profesora starożytnych runów, który czuł, że jego teren został naruszony. Nie pomagał fakt, że staroangielski Delacour był dość słaby, i klasa często robiła rzeczy w stylu pokrywania się nawzajem gęstym futrem niż oślizgłymi łuskami jak u Grendela. Nie wspominając sporadycznej, niewytłumaczalnej żądzy miodu pitnego.  
W połowie lekcji wszyscy byli zaskoczeni, gdy weszła profesor McGonagall i z twarzą pełną urazy rzuciła Delacour ostre spojrzenie.  
- Proszę, pani profesor. Protokoły naszego ostatniego spotkania pedagogicznego - powiedziała surowo.  
Delacour mrugnęła, a jej długie rzęsy opadły powoli z zaintrygowaniem.  
- Ach... Merci, Minerwo... Ale... Dlaczego nie dostalam ich z poranną pocztą?  
Obserwujący je z trzeciej ławki Harry mgliście zainteresował się cieniem czerwieni, który pokrył policzki McGonagall, i zniknął tak szybko, że zastanowił się, czy go sobie nie wyobraził.  
- Musiano je przeoczyć - warknęła McGonagall, odwróciła się i wyszła z sali, prostując plecy.  
Delacour popatrzyła za nią z uniesionymi brwiami i lekko zaciśniętymi ustami. A potem uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo.

Następnego ranka McGonagall zebrała grupkę Gryfonów i zaprowadziła ich do Hogsmeade. Większość uczniów pobiegła natychmiast do Zonka, który od tego roku zatrudnił bliźniaków Freda i Georga Weasley'ów. Ona sama skierowała się w małą uliczkę odchodzącą od popularnego pubu Madame Rosmerty. Uliczka była dość staroświecka, obrośnięta winoroślą i niewysokimi krzewami, które teraz pięknie zmieniły kolory na jesień. Niewielkie drzwiczki z klamką w kształcie liścia prowadziły do przytulnej herbaciarni. "Wszystkie herbaty świata" - głosił szyld nad progiem. Weszła do środka. Przy niewielkim stoliku w kącie siedziała już Fleur Delacour. McGonagall skinęła jej uprzejmie głową i przeniosła wzrok na właścicielkę - niewysoką czarownicę z siwymi kosmykami wystającymi spod wielkiego kapelusza przystrojonego różami.

- Dzień Dobry, Karolino, miło cię znów widzieć - uśmiechnęła się do niej życzliwie.

- Witam, witam, pani profesor! - odezwała się tamta serdecznie. - Co podać? To, co zwykle?

- Earl Grey, z cytryną poproszę - dodała roztargniona, zerkając na Fleur. Dziewczyna miała na sobie swoją oficjalną czarną szatę, a na wieszaku widniał elegancki, acz lekki jak na październik, granatowy płaszcz. Uśmiechnęła się do niej nieśmiało i chwyciła filiżankę. Minerwa podeszła do niej i oficjalnie uścisnęła jej rękę, świadoma, iż Karolina zerka na nie z ciekawością zza lady. Usiadła tak, by mieć wejście do herbaciarni w zasięgu wzroku. Gdy Karolina wyszła na chwilę na zaplecze, Fleur nieznacznie musnęła palcami dłoń McGonagall spoczywającą na stoliku. Minerwa zesztywniała, ale nie cofnęła ręki.

- Dziękuję za... wiadomość - odezwała się Fleur cichutko.

McGonagall znów poczuła, że się rumieni. Tymczasem nadeszła Karolina z tacą. McGonagall zestawiła parujący czajnik na środek stolika.

- Chyba jeszcze nie poznałaś naszej nowej profesor obrony przed przed czarną magią? - odezwała się szybko widząc, że kobieta znów zerknęła na Fleur ciekawie. Oczy Karoliny rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia.

- Profesor? Taka pani młoda! - uśmiechnęła się do niej ciepło. Fleur odpowiedziała delikatnym uśmiechem.

- Fleur Delacour, dwa lata temu ukończiłam Beauxbatons i teraz... jestem tutaj - ukłoniła się wdzięcznie.

- Delacour... ach tak, teraz pamiętam! To pani była dwa lata temu na Turnieju, prawda? - Fleur uśmiechnęła się szerzej.

Karolina wyraźnie była rada ze sposobności do pogawędki.

- Ach, to było wydarzenie! I taka tragedia! Ale słyszałam, że Bal Bożonarodzeniowy w Hogwarcie był jak marzenie. Było tyle zdjęć w gazecie... A panią teraz pamiętam! - przyjrzała jej się uważniej i podrapała po głowie. Była pani z takim przystojnym młodym człowiekiem, panem Davisem prawda?

- Tak, to znaczi... no! Tilko... musieliśmi mieć partnerów na bal, wie pani - wyglądała na zażenowaną. Karolina zachichotała wyrozumiale i zerknęła na jej filiżankę jaśminowej herbaty.

- Coś jeszcze podać, moja droga?  
- Merci, to wszistko - odpowiedziała cicho.

Karolina podreptała za ladę, a ona popatrzyła na McGonagall z wahaniem. Minerwa siedziała sztywno, zaciskając rękę na łyżeczce od herbaty.

- Minerwo, ja... naprawdę nigdi...

- Nie musisz się tłumaczyć- odpowiedziała nerwowo - to normalne, że siedemnastoletnia dziewczyna umawia się z...

- Przestań - jej ramiona zatrzęsły się w oburzeniu. A potem uniosła ku niej nachmurzoną twarz.

- Poza tim... od tigodni traktujesz mnie jakbi nic... _nic _się nie stało. Biłam... cierpliwa. Ale... to _boli_ - głos jej zadrżał.

- Mówiłam ci już... - odezwała się, siląc się na spokój, choć na ton głosu i słowa Fleur jej serce znów zaczęło bić jak oszalałe - to byłoby... niestosowne. Nie widzisz, jak ludzie reagują na takie historie? Po tym, co było ostatnio w gazecie... - przyciszyła nieco głos i rozejrzała się nerwowo. Ale herbaciarnia nadal była pusta, a Karolina krzątała się przy słoikach odwrócona do nich tyłem.

- Nie widzę z tym nic wspólnego! - Fleur krzyknęła impulsywnie.Ściszyła głos. - Jestem... dorosła. I jestem... nauczicielem. Jak _ti_. Trzimasz distans bo... boisz się uczuć! - odwróciła głowę przestraszona własną śmiałością. McGonagall na długą chwilę odjęło mowę.

Drzwi do herbaciarni otworzyły się szeroko i wszedł Dumbledore w asyście kilkorga nauczycieli. McGonagall i Delacour zerwały się z krzeseł i połączyły dwa stoliki tak, aby wszyscy mogli usiąść koło siebie.

- Jak miło się tu ogrzać - mówił Dumbledore rozcierając ręce. Karolina już dreptała z kartą menu w ręku.

- Dzień Dobry, profesorze Dumbledore! - zakrzyknęła radośnie. Dyrektor szarmancko ucałował jej dłoń sprawiając, że zachichotała zażenowana. Reszta nauczycieli z trudem powstrzymała uśmiechy.

Zrobił się taki gwar, kiedy wszyscy dyskutowali nad rodzajami herbaty, że McGonagall zapomniała o rozmowie, jaką przerwały kilka minut wcześniej.

- Koniecznie musisz spróbować tej szarlotki, Minerwo! Jadłam ją podczas moich wakacji w Szkocji, i to niesamowite, że mają ją tutaj! - mówiła profesor Sprout, podsuwając McGonagall talerzyk. Tymczasem profesor Flitwick popatrzył za okno, a potem nachylił ku Fleur.

- Toż ty musisz tu zamarzać, dziecko, potrzeba ci coś cieplejszego od - wskazał ruchem głowy na jej płaszcz na wieszaku (wciąż wilgotny od deszczu jaki ją złapał po drodze) - tego. Taki dziś ponury dzień i powietrze robi się prawie mroźne! - zanim Fleur zdołała odpowiedzieć, Sinistra i Dumbledore pokiwali głowami.

- Minerwo, koniecznie musisz zabrać ją na zakupy! - dodał dyrektor. McGonagall omal nie zakrztusiła się herbatą. Znów wyglądało na to, że całe nauczycielskie grono uznało ją za opiekunkę profesor Delacour. Osobiście podejrzewała o to Dumbledore'a. Popatrzyła na niego ze złością. Jakby na potwierdzenie mrugnął do niej wesoło i odebrał swój czajnik goździkowo - miętowej herbaty, którą właśnie przyniosła Karolina. Fleur uśmiechała się onieśmielona i powoli popijała swoją herbatę.

Po jakichś dwóch godzinach towarzystwo zaczęło się zbierać. McGonagall popatrzyła na Delacour niepewnie i korzystając z chwili, w której wszyscy zajęci byli ubieraniem płaszczy, powiedziała mimochodem.

- Może to rzeczywiście nienajgorszy pomysł z tymi zakupami? - w odpowiedzi cała postać Fleur wydała się zajaśnieć z radości. Kąciki ust Minerwy drgnęły nieznacznie, gdy wraz z innymi opuściły herbaciarnię.

Gdy znalazły się na głównej ulicy, lekka mżawka znów przerodziła się w nieprzyjemny deszcz. Przyspieszyły kroku. McGonagall wskazała jej elegancki butique kilka domów dalej.

- Chodźmy tam, wysuszymy się i może znajdziesz coś dla siebie. - Fleur uśmiechnęła się szeroko i chwyciła ją pod rękę. Minerwa opanowała uczucie ciepła, jakie zapulsowało gdzieś z okolic jej żołądka i spowodowało, że deszcz przestał jej przeszkadzać.

Wbiegły do sklepu w ostatniej chwili przed ulewą. Fleur roześmiała się srebrzyście w stronę przyglądającej im się z rozbawieniem sprzedawczyni. - Wigląda na to, że... spędzimi tu trochę czasu.

McGonagall prawie się uśmiechnęła.

Było już popołudnie, kiedy znalazły się z powrotem pod bramą Hogwartu. Fleur miała na sobie, również granatowy, ale uszyty z grubego płótna i przybrany futrzanym kołnierzem i mankietami, nowy płaszcz. Elegancko opinał się w talii, co sprawiało, że wyglądała niezwykle zgrabnie. W ręku ściskała torbę, do której włożyła swój poprzedni. Oprócz tego trzymała nad głową nową parasolkę, również granatową, w delikatnie połyskujące punkciki, kojarzące się z gwiazdami na nocnym niebie. McGonagall szła obok niej trzymając prawie identyczną (bez gwiazdek). Ku swemu niezadowoleniu czuła, że znów się rumieni i zatrzymała się niepewnie.

- Muszę tu poczekać na uczniów Gryffindoru... zbiórka o szesnastej.

- Wiem... - Fleur zerknęła na zegarek. Była za siedem czwarta i w ich kierunku szli pierwsi Gryfoni. Spojrzała na nią z wahaniem, a w jej oczach znów zdawał się palić płomień.

- Fleur... - McGonagall szepnęła z trudem - to nie jest dobry... urwała na widok kłaniających im się grzecznie trzecioklasistów.

- Jeśli znajdzie pani czas, po kolacji będę u siebie, pani profesor - Delacour odezwała się oficjalnie i oddaliła się w kierunku zamku. McGonagall zesztywniała.

Po kolacji weszła do swojego gabinetu i tępo utkwiła wzrok w okiennym parapecie i wazonie z różami. W Wielkiej Sali Delacour zachowywała się bez zarzutu, jak zawsze promienna dla wszystkich. Tylko to, co wychwyciła w jej oczach w chwili, gdy powiedziała "dziękuję za cudowni dzień, pani profesor " przyprawiło ją przez chwilę o dreszcz. Minerwa McGonagall otrząsnęła się. Z gabinetu na prywatne hasło miała bezpośrednie przejście do swojego apartamentu. Zrezygnowana usiadła na łóżku, ściagnęła tiarę z głowy i zaczęła rozczesywać włosy. Burza czarnych loków otoczyła jej twarz i o czymś przypomniała. Znów kilka minut siedziała otępiale. Wzdrygnęła się. "Minerwo McGonagall, jeśli teraz tam pójdziesz, to może być jeden z największych błędów w twoim życiu" - pomyślała.

Fleur zapaliła świece i usiadła na kanapie. Przebrała się w swoją najlżejszą , biąłą sukienkę i owinęła się szalem. Podkuliła nogi i objęła się ramionami. - Minerwo.. - szepnęła. Siedziała tak jakąś godzinę. Potem położyła się i okryła kocem, którym kilka tygodni wcześniej okryła ją McGonagall. Niesforne łzy znów wymknęły jej się z kącików oczu. Chyba jednak będę musiała rozpłakać się na dobre - pomyślała. W tej chwili do drzwi rozległo się pukanie. Zerwała się w mgnieniu oka.

- Nie mogę przez ciebie spać - szepnęła Minerwa McGonagall z wyrzutem. Zamknęła dokładnie drzwi i chwyciła ją w ramiona.

Fleur zdołała tylko wydać cichy jęk, zanim jej usta przylgnęły mocno do ust McGonagall. Minerwa tym razem nie protestowała, gdy poczuła dłonie dziewczyny na swej szyi. I nie tylko dłonie. Fleur przytuliła się do niej mocno, odchyliła kołnierz jej szaty na ile to było możliwe i musnęła ustami jej szyję. Minerwa z trudem odetchnęła i przesunęła dłonią po plecach dziewczyny. Jej suknia była tak cienka, że czuła każde najmniejsze zagłębienie. Nie była w stanie oderwać ręki, gdy podążyła na dół, coraz bardziej, tam gdzie delikatna miękkość i dreszcz ze strony Fleur podpowiedziały jej, dokąd zmierza. Dziewczyna energicznie pociągnęła za zamek na jej plecach. Minerwa zastygła oszołomiona. Fleur powoli zsunęła z niej górę ubrania i przesunęła palcami po jej ramionach, dekolcie i podążyła niżej. Na chwilę uniosła ku niej oczy.

- Minerwo...

McGonagall zadrżała jeszcze bardziej na ten dźwięk jej głosu. To francuskie "r" wydawała się mówić z rozmysłem, zdając sobie sprawę, jak erotycznie to brzmiało. W rzeczywistości Fleur po prostu miała taki akcent, niemniej to nie była pora na dłuższe zastanawianie się nad tym.

- Nieznośna Francuzka... - szepnęła w odpowiedzi i pocałowała ją głęboko, spijając całe pragnienie z jej warg i tak mocno, że obydwie musiały się na chwilę od siebie oderwać, by zaczerpnąć powietrza. Dziewczyna pchnęła ją lekko na kanapę i usiadła szeroko na jej kolanach. Sukienka była bardzo szeroka i porozcinana po bokach tak, że w tej pozycji odsłoniła jej uda. Ścisnęła nimi McGonagall, która właśnie straciła ostatni moment kontroli nad sobą. Zsunęła (prawie szarpnęła) górę sukienki i położyła obie dłonie na jej piersiach.

Fleur krzyknęła cicho. McGonagall chwyciła ją mocno w talii i po chwili Fleur leżała na kanapie, oplatając ją nogami i naprężając biodra, szukając maksymalnej bliskości.

- Chyba... musimi się.. tego... pozbić... - zdołała szepnąć i wskazała dolne fałdy ich szat, które kłębiły się między nimi. Minerwa z trudem zaczerpnęła powietrza i podniosła się. Delikatnym, powolnym ruchem ściągnęła z Fleur suknię i bieliznę. Zarumieniła się. Jej nagość ją oszołomiła. Dziewczyna wydawała się tak krucha, że wystraszyła się. Delacour chyba to zauważyła. Podniosła się z kanapy i nieoczekiwanie uklękła na podłodze.

- Fleur... - co ty... - Minerwa zamarła. Dziewczyna równie powoli zsunęła z niej szatę i długą, czarną halkę. Razem ze wszystkim innym. Całowała każdy odkryty kawałek skóry, ledwo wyczuwalnie przesuwając usta. Minerwa czuła, że nie ustoi ani chwili dłużej. Delikatnie podniosła ją za ramiona i położyła z powrotem na kanapie. Fleur oplotła ją ramionami i rozchyliła lekko nogi pozwalając jej wsunąć się między nie. Na długą chwilę zastygły w bezruchu. Minerwa uniosła się lekko na łokciach i popatrzyła na nią z czułością, jakiej z pewnością nikt nie widział u niej od lat. Przesunęła dłonią po twarzy Fleur. Dziewczyna wpatrywała się w nią z lekko rozchylonymi ustami. Uniosła nieznacznie głowę by dosięgnąć ust Minerwy, i położyła się z powrotem, wpatrując się w jej oczy. Czarne włosy zmieszały się ze złotymi na poduszce i ramionach Fleur.

- Tak musi wyglądać miłość - pomyślała Minerwa nie odrywając oczu od długich rzęs Fleur, które na chwilę opadły lekko, gdy dziewczyna głębiej westchnęła.

- Jesteś jak... anioł... strach cię dotknąć - szepnęła.

W odpowiedzi Fleur zdjęła jedną rękę z jej szyi i przyłożyła do jej policzka. Bardzo powoli przesunęła palce w stronę jej ust, uważnie badając każdy centymetr. Minerwa rozchyliła lekko wargi i pozwoliła jej na to, przymykając oczy i chłonąc całą sobą każde najlżejsze muśnięcie. Przez zamknięte powieki zdało jej się, że obydwie skąpane są w złotym, ognistym kokonie... magii? Czymś co przenikało przez nie i powodowało, że ich ciała zlały się w jedno.

- Minerwo... - dobiegł ją szept - otworzyła oczy. Fleur patrzyła na nią z takim uniesieniem, że zadrżała.

- Moja bogini. Kocham cię...

Minerwa czuła, że z oszołomienia zaczyna jej się kręcić w głowie. Obdarzyła ją długim, delikatnym pocałunkiem. Objęła ustami jej wargi, a gdy rozchyliły się, wsunęła lekko język, pozwalając, by to połączenie trwało tak długo, jak starczy im tchu. Uda Fleur zacisnęły się mocniej wokół jej własnych. Znajome pulsowanie w dole brzucha przybrało na sile, zwłaszcza kiedy Fleur przełożyła jedną nogę tak, by znalazła się pomiędzy jej udami, prawie dotykając jej...

Minerwa krzyknęła cicho. Fleur nieznacznie zaczęła poruszać biodrami, powodując, że ocierały się o najbardziej wrażliwe miejsca. Minerwa, nie wiedząc kiedy, podjęła rytm i wtuliła głowę w zagłębienie jej szyi i ramion. Poruszały się zgodnym, coraz szybszym ruchem, a ich oddech był coraz intensywniejszy. Fleur wbiła kurczowo dłonie w jej plecy powodując zadrapania, ale Minerwa nawet nie zdawała sobie z tego sprawy. Sama dawno wsunęła ręce pod plecy dziewczyny przyciskając ją do siebie tak mocno, że były właściwie jednym ciałem. Nie myśląc i nie czując niczego poza szaleńczym pragnieniem stopienia się w jedno i przedłużenia tej rozkoszy w nieskończoność, krzyknęły nagle, jednocześnie, a ruchy ich przeszły w spazmatyczne szarpnięcia, targające nimi przez kilka następnych minut.

Wreszcie ich ciała rozluźniły się. Minerwa czuła, że wszystko w niej drży. Przekręciła się trochę na bok, o ile pozwalało oparcie kanapy i wtuliła głowę w ramiona Fleur. Złoty magiczny kokon rozpłynął się, a bez niego poczuła się nagle tak słaba i bezbronna, że łzy napłynęły jej do oczu. Fleur zdawała się to wyczuwać. Tuliła ją długo do siebie, nieznacznie głaszcząc po głowie. W końcu podniosła na nią oczy. Dziewczyna wpatrywała się w nią z mieszaniną lęku i takiego oddania, że Minerwę zalała fala ciepła. I spokoju. Podniosła się trochę i chwyciła koc z podłogi. Był wystarczająco duży by owinąć je obie. Wstała i zarzuciła go na siebie jak pelerynę i spojrzała na dziewczynę pytająco. Fleur zdawała się odgadywać jej zamiar i też się podniosła. Przytuliła się do niej a Minerwa otoczyła ją ramionami tak, że Fleur we wnętrzu koca zdawała się być ogarnięta skrzydłami i niemal chować w jej wnętrzu. Musiało jej się to spodobać, bo wtuliła się mocniej i westchnęła cichutko. Powoli przeszły do sypialni. Wślizgnęły się pod kołdrę.

Fleur przylgnęła do jej boku, a Minerwa ogarnęła ją ramionami i pocałowała delikatnie. Usta dziewczyny rozchyliły się lekko, ale tym razem tylko całowała ostrożnie każdy centymetr jej warg. Odetchnęła głębiej i pozwoliła jej położyć głowę między piersiami, w okolicy serca. Czuła przez skórę jej oddech, nieco przyspieszony i prawie zupełnie zrównany z jej własnym. Wciąż żadna z nich nie odezwała się ani słowem, jakby w obawie, że czar zaraz pryśnie. Minerwa poczuła miękką dłoń przesuwającą się powoli po jej skórze. Gdy dosięgnęła piersi, wstrzymała gwałtownie oddech czując, że znów wszystko się w niej napina. Fleur uniosła lekko głowę i pocałowała tam, gdzie przed chwilą dotknęła. Nie odjęła ust. Minerwa szarpnęła się do tyłu z cichym jękiem. Fleur bardziej zdecydowanie przytknęła usta do jej drugiej piersi a jej ręce podążyły na dół. Przez chwilę chciała zaprostestować, ale jej ciało przestało się jej słuchać już jakiś czas wcześniej. Dotyk tych delikatnych, długich palców zdawała się czuć na sobie i w środku jednocześnie. Jakby przechodziła przez nie energia. Gorąca, ale nie parzyła, tylko pozbawiała wszelkiej kontroli i wznawiała pragnienie _więcej. _Co dziwniejsze, im każdy ruch Fleur był wolniejszy, tym silniejsze wzbudzał reakcje. Zupełnie, jakby magia między nimi potrzebowała czasu, by nadążyć za ich ciałami, ogarniając powoli i spokojnie, ale zdecydowanie. Minerwa zapomniała o całym świecie. To, co działo się między nimi, wypełniało ją teraz i przenikało nadając jej nową formę istnienia. Zamknęła oczy. Przestały być dwoma ciałami a zaczęły dwoma kokonami światła, które przeplatały się kolorami iskrząc, wibrując i pulsując.

Fleur schyliła głowę i zagłębiła między jej uda. Pulsowanie przyspieszyło gwałtownie w kilku ognistych wybuchach, spowodowało, że znów krzyknęła i stopniowo zatrzymało się. Z trudem otworzyła oczy. Fleur złożyła głowę na jej brzuchu, opasawszy ją ramionami i gdy wyczuła ruch, wzniosła ku niej oczy znów w tym nieśmiałym, pytającym i trochę zalęknionym spojrzeniu. Minerwa przyciągnęła ją wyżej i uspokoiła delikatnym pocałunkiem.

- Fleur... - szepnęła prawie bezgłośnie.

- Oui? - dobiegł ją szept równie cichy, tak, że nie usłyszałaby, gdyby usta dziewczyny nie znalazły się tuż przy jej uchu.

- Co ty ze mną zrobiłaś... - dodała z trudem przez zaciśnięte gardło. Zadrżała. W odpowiedzi poczuła, że Fleur też zaczęła się lekko trząść, gdy wtuliła głowę w zagłębienie jej szyi i ramion.

- Minerwo... Minerwo... - powtórzyła z cichym szlochem, który napełnił ją o wiele większym przerażeniem. Przytuliła ją mocniej. Fleur znów wydała się tak drobna i krucha, że powinna była rozwiać się pod najlżejszym dotknięciem. Zamiast tego odszukała pod przykryciem jej dłoń i splotła ją ze swoją. - Nie wiem co zrobić... nigdy w życiu tak się nie bałam - pomyślała, wpatrując się w gęste sploty jasnych włosów pod brodą. Odgarnęła je trochę wolną ręką, by lepiej widzieć twarz dziewczyny, która uśmiechnęła się do niej słodko, i tak zupełnie inaczej, niż uśmiechała się do wszystkich innych. Fleur podniosła się lekko, by znów dosięgnąć jej twarzy. Musnęła ją ustami, ale po chwili usiadła na łóżku. Minerwa spojrzała zdziwiona.

- Szsz... nic nie mów - Fleur przyłożyła palec do jej ust. Usiadła wygodniej, odsunąwszy się nieco. Odrzuciła przykrycie i Minerwa bez tchu wpatrywała się w jej nagie ramiona i burzę włosów, która zasłoniła jej piersi. Cała postać Fleur wydała się emanować delikatnym blaskiem. Jakiś czas później Minerwa zastanawiała się, czy to wydarzyło się naprawdę. Fleur przymknęła oczy i rozchyliła lekko usta. Minerwa usłyszała śpiew. Najpierw nie wiedziała, czy dźwięki pochodziły od Fleur, czy zaczynały się gdzieś w okolicy jej serca i rozchodziły, wibrowały, wypełniały ją, pokój, cały świat. Poczuła tęsknotę, która kazała jej się wyrywać do źródła tego dźwięku, ale źródło siedziało tuż przed nią. Pragnęła więc tylko, aby melodia nigdy się nie skończyła. Nie wiedząc kiedy, usiadła na łóżku i znalazła się o centymetry od Fleur. Dziewczyna oplotła ją ramionami. Melodia ucichła, Fleur zachwiała się w jej objęciach, jakby miała zemdleć. Minerwa niezwykle delikatnie położyła ją z powrotem na łóżku. Przesunęła dłonią po jej alabastrowym czole i policzkach, teraz niezwykle bladych. Fleur przytrzymała jej rękę i ucałowała ją.

- Fleur - szepnęła znów. Dziewczyna otworzyła szerzej oczy. - Kocham cię...

To był ten moment, w którym zapomina się o lęku. W którym reszta świata przestaje istnieć. Była tylko ona, skąpana w świetle, trzymająca w ramionach anioła, który znów wpatrywał się w nią tymi pełnymi pragnienia, ogromnymi oczami, powodując, że cały pokój zawirował, a ona zmieniała się w ogień. Pocałowała jej delikatne usta, które momentalnie rozchyliły się i odpowiedziały gorąco. Przesunęła się niżej, badając ostrożnie każde zagłębienie białej szyi i zatrzymując się w każdym punkcie, który wywoływał ciche westchnienie dziewczyny. Przez skórę poczuła, jak serce Fleur przyspieszyło gwałtownie. Spojrzała na swoje własne dłonie, z czubków palców wydawały się emanować ogniste iskry. Może dlatego każde jej najlżejsze muśnięcie skóry dziewczyny powodowało, że usta jej rozchylały się szerzej w cichej rozkoszy, i całe jej ciało prężyło się w niemej prośbie o _więcej_. Minerwa poczuła całą sobą, jak jakaś część jej naprawdę łączy się i stapia z magią Fleur, wnikając do środka, i powodując równie silne wrażenie, jakie sama odebrała wcześniej. Chciała dać jej jeszcze więcej. Chciała by to trwało wiecznie. Fleur krzyknęła cicho. Potem jeszcze raz. I jeszcze. To jeszcze nie koniec. Drażniła ustami jej piersi, aż dziewczyna wygięła się w łuk z napięcia. Poczuła, że nie powinna czekać dłużej. Przesunęła się niżej. Coraz niżej, całując gorąco każdy centymetr ciała, jakie uginało się przed nią. Wreszcie dotarła. Fleur krzyknęła głośniej i szarpnęła się. Przytrzymała ją lekko i dostosowała do jej ruchu, tak, że następny krzyk był o wiele dłuższy. Poczuła jak dłonie, które jeszcze przed chwilą trzymały ją kurczowo za włosy, rozluźniły się i puściły ją.

Z zafascynowaniem patrzyła jak Fleur odetchnęła cichutko i przymknęła oczy. Położyła się obok i przytuliła dziewczynę do swojego boku, nakrywając je dokładnie kołdrą. Jak przez mgłę zarejestrowała, że niebo za oknem zaczyna szarzeć.

Kiedy się obudziła, nie bardzo zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, gdzie jest. Ze zdumieniem zerknęła na jasnobłękitną pościel, okrywającą ją miękko. To, co ją grzało w policzek, okazało się promieniem słońca, świecącego dość silnie przez duże okno prosto na łóżko. Powoli wróciła do rzeczywistości i rozejrzała się z paniką.

- Wielkie nieba, która godzina?

Zegar na ścianie pokazywał dziesięć po jedenastej. W tej chwili do sypialni weszła Fleur z tacą w ręku. Uśmiechnęła się do niej promiennie. Postawiła tacę na stoliku i podeszła do niej. Ubrana była tylko w białą koszulkę nocną, ze sporym dekoltem. Minerwa zarumieniła się zażenowana. Dotarło do niej, że pod kołdrą jest naga i jakoś nie miała ochoty wstawać. W głowie wciąż jej lekko szumiało, zupełnie jakby poprzedniego wieczora wypiła nadmierną ilość wina. Fleur znów wydała się czytać w jej myślach. Przez rękę miała przewieszoną jej długą, czarną halkę. Przysunęła się bliżej łóżka i musnęła usta Minerwy gdy ta wychyliła się, by ją odebrać.

- Przigotowałam nam śniadanie... - odezwała się nieśmiało. Minerwa wstała i podeszła do niej. Objęła ją w talii i przytuliła do siebie. Fleur wyraźnie się uspokoiła.

- Z pewnością zauważono naszą nieobecność na śniadaniu. Któraś z nas musi się pojawić na lunchu... - Minerwa uśmiechnęła się niepewnie.

Albus Dumbledore uśmiechnął się życzliwie do profesor Delacour wbiegającej do Wielkiej Sali.

- A już myślałem, że przegapi pani to wyborne ciasto pomarańczowe, które dzisiaj mamy - oczy mu lekko zamigotały.

- Przepraszam za spóźnieni... - zaszczebiotała kłaniając się wszystkim wdzięcznie. Kilkoro uczniów obserwujących stół nauczycielski wydało z siebie rozmarzone westchnienia.

Niedziela upływała spokojnie. Profesor McGonagall nie ruszyła się poza swój gabinet aż do kolacji. Gdy zeszła do Wielkiej Sali, wyglądała tak surowo jak zawsze, z ustami mocno zaciśniętymi, samą swoją obecnością uciszając zbyt roześmianych uczniów.

- Jak twoja migrena, Minerwo? - zagadnął życzliwie profesor Flitwick, gdy zajęła miejsce przy stole. Na sekundę otworzyła szeroko oczy.

- Ach... - oprzytomniała dostrzegając błysk w oczach profesor Delacour, która uśmiechnęła się do niej przez stół, tocząc ożywioną rozmowę z dyrektorem - już lepiej, dziękuję.

- Profesor Delacour wspomniała, że dopiero ten eliksir, który przywiozła jeszcze z domu, ci ulżył - dodała profesor Sprout, obdarzając Fleur ciepłym spojrzeniem. Delacour upuściła kawałek szarlotki, którą miała na widelcu. Uśmiechnęła się do nich promiennie. Severus Snape popatrzył na nią sceptycznie. McGonagall opanowała (jak miała nadzieję) rumieniec i skierowała oczy wgłąb sali.

- Slytherin traci 5 punktów, panie Malfoy! - krzyknęła wściekle, dobiegło bowiem jej uszu kilka obraźliwych słów pod adresem Pottera, które Malfoy wygłosił dość głośno do swoich kumpli. Profesor Snape zmarszczył brwi.

- Mam urwanie głowy z tym testem dla piątej klasy, muszę jeszcze przejrzeć... - urwała i popatrzyła na zegarek, a potem spojrzała na moment na profesor Delacour i dodała nieco ostrzejszym tonem.

- Profesor Delacour, chciała pani przejrzeć te nowe arkusze ocen dla ostatnich klas, proszę w wolnej chwili zajrzeć do mojego gabinetu.

Wstała szybko od stołu i opuściła Wielką Salę, starając się nie patrzeć na lekko uniesione brwi i rumieniec na policzkach Fleur.

Następnego dnia na transmutacji Gryffindorowi przybyło 20 punktów (10 dla Hermiony Granger za udaną haftowaną chusteczkę z płatków róży, 5 dla Parvati Patil za wypracowanie, wreszcie 5 na innej godzinie dla Ginny Weasley za pracę domową); a Ravenclawowi 15 - również za udane przemiany płatków kwiatów. Zwłaszcza różowych.

- Te potrawi są takie ciężkie w Hogwart - mówiła już nie pierwszy raz profesor Delacour przy lunchu. - Przitiję! - nauczyciele spojrzeli z rozbawieniem, profesor McGonagall zwróciła oczy z powrotem na swoją sałatkę, by nie widzieć, _które_ miejsca profesor Delacour wskazała jako najbardziej zagrożone przytyciem. Z trudem przełknęła to, co jeszcze miała w ustach i wstała od stołu.

Pomiędzy lekcjami wpadła na chwilę do biblioteki.

- Czy "Ostatnie odkrycia transmutacji według Leopolda Radcliff'a" już się ukazały drukiem? Miały być w tym tygodniu? - spytała panią Pince, patrząc na katalogi znad opuszczonch nieco okularów. Bibliotekarka zaczęła przerzucać sterty papierów. Zniecierpliwiona profesor McGonagall cofnęła się dwa kroki i wzrok jej padł na jedną z półek działu "Magiczne stworzenia". Okładka jednej z książek momentalnie przykuła jej uwagę. "Syreny, rusałki, wile i ich relacje z czarodziejami." Zerknęła na panią Pince, która w dalszym ciągu coraz bardziej nerwowo wertowała katalogi. McGonagall rozejrzała się i stwierdziła, że w bibliotece znajdowało się jedynie kilkoro uczniów przy stolikach do czytania. Po chwili wahania wzięła książkę z zakurzonej półki. Przedmiot Hagrida nie cieszył się specjalną popularnością.

- O, już znalazłam, Minerwo! - pani Pince odetchnęła z ulgą i sięgnęła do jednej z szulfad.

- Tak, jest odłożona, według zamówienia - podała jej zapakowaną nowiutką książkę. McGonagall podpisała odbiór i od niechcenia podała jej trzymaną w ręku książkę.

- Ach... i jeszcze to... Hagrid się ostatnio tego naszukał, przekażę mu, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko.

- Ależ oczywiście, że nie - dodała pani Pince zanotowując machinalnie tytuł.

Na kolejnej lekcji profesor McGonagall spojrzała na czwartą klasę surowo.

- Proszę otworzyć podręczniki na rozdziale szóstym i zrobić z niego dokładne streszczenie. Za pół godziny przejdziemy do praktyki. I nie chcę słyszeć _ani jednego słowa._

Uczniowie posłusznie sięgnęli po książki i pióra. Kiedy wszystkie głowy już pochyliły się nad pergaminami, wyciągnęła książkę, obłożoną tak, by nie było widać tytułu, i z ciekawością przeczytała spis treści. Rozdział ósmy: "Wile dawniej i dziś." Otworzyła szerzej oczy - ilustracja przedstawiała wizerunek pół dziewczyny - pół ptaka, niezwykłej urody. Dalej standardowa definicja. Legendy. Spotkania z ludźmi. Stosunki z czarodziejami. Życie _miłosne_. McGonagall nerwowo rozejrzała się po klasie, ale wszyscy uczniowie pilnie zajęci byli pisaniem. Zaczęła czytać i poczuła przypływ ciepła zalewającego jej policzki.

_Wbrew powszechnej opinii wile, kiedy dokonają wyboru, są wiernymi partnerami i wiążą się tylko raz na całe życie. Do tego dochodzi jednak nader rzadko. Wile zwykle żyją w większych grupach i tworzą duże skupiska rodzinne. Z inną sytuacją mamy do czynienia, gdy któraś - czy to osobnik męski czy żeński, uwiedzie człowieka. Potomek z takiego związku, zwany "półkrwi wilą", wykazuje trudności w doborze partnera. Prawdopodobnie związane jest to z konfliktem osobowości wynikającej z rozdwojenia jaźni - pomiędzy częścią ludzką, a tą, która należy (nawet do piątego pokolenia) do gatunku wili. _

_Ostatnie obserwacje naszego niezrównanego podróżnika, Ronalda Ravenwood'a wskazują na kontrowersyjną do tej pory tezę, iż to rodzi w takich osobnikach pociąg to tej samej płci. Ravenwood dowodzi, iż "tracą instynkt rozrodczy a koncentrują się na "spełnieniu" - być może aby uzupełnić brakującą cząstkę siebie". Jest to jednakże wciąż kontrowersyjna, jakkolwiek niezmiernie interesująca teoria. _

Dalej nastąpił spis najsłynniejszych związków wil z czarodziejami, w różnych kombinacjach. McGonagall zadrżała, widząc na liście nazwisko _Delacour_.

"Osobnik" - pomyslała ze wstrętem. Zerknęła na rok wydania - 1948. - No tak, wówczas panowały inne relacje między czarodziejami a czarodziejskimi istotami. Teraz autor musiałby się gęsto tłumaczyć za tak obraźliwe sformuowanie. Jak o zwierzętach... - myślała, marszcząc brwi i niechcący przybierając taki wyraz twarzy, że uczennica z pierwszej ławki, która właśnie wyciągała ręke, by ją o coś spytać, schowała ją z powrotem i przygarbiła się lekko.

Oczy jej padły na następną stronę. "Czar wili - rodzaje i charakterystyka". Przybladła lekko na podrozdział "Pieśń miłosna wili". Opis brzmiał nader znajomo.

- Pani profesor... - rozległo się nieśmiało gdzieś w głębi klasy. Z trudem wróciła do rzeczywistości.

- Skończyłam... - rezolutna Krukonka siedziała wyprostowana w drugiej ławce.

Rozejrzała się po reszcie klasy. Większość nadal pochłonięta była pisaniem.

- To proszę zacząć czytać opis ćwiczenia pierwszego, które zrobimy dokładnie za 10 minut - popatrzyła surowo.

Niecierpliwie wróciła do czytania.

_Wielu słyszało śpiew wil, jakie służą im za jedną z wielu technik uwodzenia. Podobnie jak w wypadku syren, niewielu jest takich, którzy są w stanie oprzeć się magii ich głosu. Prawdziwa miłosna pieśń wil jest jednak inna. Przeznaczona dla uszu tylko i wyłącznie osoby wybranej na partnera, jest magicznym rytuałem mówiącym jedno: "od teraz należę do ciebie". W przeciwieństwie do zwykłego śpiewu, pochłania ogromną ilość mocy wil, które jakiś czas potem czują się osłabione. Niezbadaną zagadką jest istota dźwięków, które sprawiają, że pieśń miłosna wil jest tak różna od wszystkich innych._

Z trudem uniosła głowę znad książki. Uczniowie w większości skończyli już pisanie i zaczynali szeptać między sobą.

- Panie Derrick - odezwała się do jasnowłosego bladego chłopca siedzącego pod oknem. Podskoczył na krześle i wyprostował się gwałtownie.

- Proszę otworzyć okno! Straszliwie duszno w tej klasie!

Kilkoro uczniów wymieniło zdziwione spojrzenia.

Gdy lekcja się skończyła, usiadła w pustej klasie i wpatrywała się w książkę, czując, że myśli jej wirują w tempie przyprawiającym o bół głowy.

Wieczorem usiadła nieco zmęczona w swoim gabinecie. Z niechęcią popatrzyła na stos wypracowań do sprawdzenia. Zaległych z weekendu. Otwarta książka z działu magiczne stworzenia leżała przed nią i z trudem powstrzymywała się od czytania. Tudzież od zamknięcia się w bibliotece i znalezienia dokładniejszej lektury... tylko o wilach. Policzki jej ogarnął delikatny rumieniec, kiedy rozległo się ciche pukanie do drzwi.

- Proszę - powiedziała wstając gwałtownie z krzesła. Fleur Delacour podeszła do niej szybko i zarzuciła jej ręce na szyję. McGonagall objęła ją i pocałowała lekko, ale po chwili odsunęła się z westchnieniem.

- Narobiłyśmy sobie zaległości przez ostatnie szaleństwa... - zaczęła niepewnie. Fleur uśmiechnęła się i położyła główkę na jej ramieniu.

- Wiem... - odparła cicho i również westchnęła - zapowiedziałam test na jutro, jeszcze go nie zaczęłam... - popatrzyła z wahaniem na biurko, a potem nieoczekiwanie musnęła policzek Minerwy i szepnęła.

- Ale nie zdołam zacząć jak nie wypiję z tobą chociaż filiżanki herbaty.

Minerwa uśmiechnęła się szerzej i objęła ją w talii, wskazując na stolik i dwa fotele w rogu gabinetu. Z pewnym trudem puściła dziewczynę, która usiadła na fotelu, a sama zajęła się przygotowaniem. Ręce drżały jej lekko na świadomość, że Fleur spod półprzymrużonych powiek obserwuje każdy jej ruch. Wciąż miała na sobie "oficjalną" czarną szatę i ciasno upięte włosy, co nieco pomagało jej utrzymać kontrolę nad sobą. Nalała herbaty i usiadła naprzeciw niej czując się znów trochę niezręcznie. Ostatni weekend wydawał się coraz bardziej nierzeczywisty. Teraz, kiedy nikt ich nie widział, Fleur patrzyła na nią jednak z tym samym wyrazem oddania, które okazała jej poprzedniej nocy, a Minerwa nie miała zwykłej ostrości w oczach, tylko uśmiechała się niepewnie i nie odrywała od niej wzroku.

- Widziałaś artykuł o 'Arrim i George'u Weasley'u w Proroku? - spytała nagle Fleur z wesołym błyskiem w oku. Podobny ukazał się na twarzy Minerwy. Skinęła głową i uśmiechnęła się z rozbawieniem.

- Kto by pomyślał, że akurat on... - urwała i zarumieniła się. Znacznie mniej osób pomyślałoby to samo o niej czy profesor Delacour. Która wydawała się myśleć o tym samym, bo zaśmiała się dźwięcznie. Minerwa kochała ten śmiech.

- Chyba powinnam przyznać mu za to dodatkowe punkty na transmutacji - dodała wesoło. Fleur roześmiała się jeszcze bardziej srebrzyście, aż musiała postawić filiżankę na stoliku.

Minerwa postawiła swoją i spojrzała na dziewczynę z westchnieniem. Fleur wstała powoli i zbliżyła się do jej fotela. Położyła rękę na jej ramieniu. Minerwa zadrżała.

- Nie możemy, Fleur... - szepnęła, ale chwyciła jej drobną, białą dłoń i przycisnęła do swojego policzka.

- Wiem - odpowiedziała cicho i cofnęła się o krok z pewnym trudem. Wzięła głęboki oddech i opanowała się.

- Wiesz? - odezwała się nieoczekiwanie zupelnie innym tonem - to jednak zastanawiające... 'Arry chodzi z Georgem niedługo po... tej straszliwej historii o nim i profesorze Snapie...

McGonagall uniosła brew.

- Chodzi mi... - kontynuowała Fleur - jakbi ten, kto to pisał, wiedział, że 'Arry jest... a jeśli wiedział, że _'Arry,_ to czi... to znaczy, że Severus...

- O wielkie nieba, nawet tego nie mów - Minerwa wzdrygnęła się, ale po chwili przybrała wyraz zastanowienia.

- Nawet jeśli... to ja wolę sobie tego nie wyobrażać - wstała i zbliżyła się kilka kroków w stronę dziewczyny. Fleur zaśmiała się cicho, ale po chwili spuściła głowę i przytuliła do niej.

- Też nie interesuje mnie, co może... _robić_ professeur Snape - ściszyła głos nabierając znów swego francuskiego akcentu. Policzki McGonagall zapłonęły.

- Mam propozycję - wyszeptała prawie do ucha Delacour, otaczając ją ramionami.

- Jeśli dziś uda nam się dłużej popracować, to jutro... - nie dokończyła, bo usta Fleur przylgnęły na chwilę do jej własnych. Mało nie zakręciło jej się od tego w głowie.

- Do jutra, pani profesor - Fleur oderwała się od niej i tanecznym krokiem wyszła z gabinetu. McGonagall patrzyła jeszcze długą chwilę za nią otępiała, zanim wróciła do biurka, otworzywszy przedtem szeroko okno.

Profesor Dumbledore wpatrywał się w ogień palący się ciepłym, równomiernym płomieniem na kominku. W pewnym momencie ogień zamigotał gwałtownie, jakby pod podmuchem niewyczuwalnego dla dyrektora wiatru, zmienił kolor na zielony, a na dywanik posypały się iskry. Profesor Dumbledore nie wydawał się tym zaskoczony. Nachylił się bardziej w stronę kominka i odezwał pogodnie.

- Dobry wieczór, droga Madame Maxime!

Spomiędzy zielonych płomieni wystawała głowa dyrektorki Beauxbatons. Elegancki kapelusz zasłaniający pokaźnych rozmiarów sploty czarnych loków, jak zwykle upiętych w stylu _Pompadour_ wypełniał prawie cały kominek.

- Witaj, witaj, Alboos! - odezwała się serdecznie i rozejrzała po gabinecie.

- Jak czasem tęsknię za tym miejscem - uśmiechnęła się wdzięcznie - wasze lasi, zmienna pogoda...

Dumbledore zachichotał.

- Obawiam się, że twoja podopieczna nie podziela tego zachwytu tutejszym klimatem - nasza droga Fleur wciąż wydaje się tu marznąć.

- Ah oui, ta poludniowo francuska krew - również zachichotała, ale po chwili dodała.

- A skoro już o niej mowa, to jak... sobie radzi?

- Myślę, że coraz lepiej. Uczniowie się zachwyceni. Nauczyciele zdaje się... _też. _

Lekki nacisk na to ostatnie słowo sprawił, że oczy Madame Maxime zamigotały lekko.

- Nigdy nie zapomnę tego 'orrible dnia na Turniei... kiedy zobaczilam czerwone światło z labirint... biedna Fleur leżała nieprzitomna... po zaklęciu _cruciatus! - _podniesiony głos Madame Maxime załamał się lekko.

Dumbledore pokiwał głową.

- Miślalam wtedi - mówiła dalej - że jak dojdzie do siebie, już nigdi nie będzie chciala oglądać 'Ogwart. Ona timczasem wyzdrowiala tak szibko! I już tego samego lata zaczęła mnie męczić, jak może się tu dostać. Długo nie wiedziałam dlaczego.

Dumbledore znów się uśmiechnął.

- To niezwykle zdolna młoda dama. Zdaje się, że ukończyła owutem z obrony przed czarną magią z najlepszym wynikiem w Beauxbatons? I samodzielnie udoskonaliła zaklęcie uśmierzające ból wywołany przez cruciatus, prawda?

- Oui oui. I nie tilko. Opracowała też nowe zaklęcie _uodparniające_ na cruciatus, zostało oficjalnie zarejestrowane w to lato, i już wikorzystane przez naszich aurorów. Nie jest w stanie uodpornić całkowicie, ale na tyle opóźnić ból, by dać szansę sięgnięcia po róźdżkę.

- Hogwart zyskał niezwykle cennego nauczyciela - potwierdził Dumbledore, usiadł wygodniej na fotelu przed kominkiem i zagadnął od niechcenia.

- To zdaje się profesor McGonagall była pierwszą osobą, która dotarła do labiryntu by udzielić pomocy pannie Delacour...

Madame Maxime kiwnęła głową i znów wstrząsnęła się ze zgrozą.

- To bilo takie 'orrible! Nie zdązilam dowiedzieć się, co się stalo, gdi ujrzałam Minerwę z nieprzitomną Fleur na rękach. Sama zdjęła całe zaklęcie i zaniosła ją do waszego szpitala. Jak nadbiegłam, Fleur już spala spokojnie. Potem nic nie pamiętała. Dopiero gdy wróciła do Francii, latem jej rodzice skontaktowali się ze moi, że Fleur ma koszmari w noci.

Dumbledore uniósł lekko brwi.

- Pani Delacour poinformowała mnie, że jej córka rzucala się i krziczala, a we dnie była przybita i tylko uczila się - cale lato uczila! I jeszcze w lipcu wyslala mi list z prośba o pomoc w przigotowaniach do specialite w obronie.

- Ale turniej nie mógł być jedyna przyczyną, prawda? Panna Delacour już wcześniej była bardzo zaangażowaną uczennicą.

- Oui! - Madame Maxime pokiwała gorliwie głową.

- Familie Delacour jest niezwikla! Pamiętam dobrze Emilyn, matkę Fleur, z czasów szkolnich. Pomimo, że jej mąż to półkrwi wila, nie widawało się to tak widoczne jak u jego starszej córki.

- Słyszałem o tym... - odezwał się Dumbledore zamyślony. To ujawnia się najbardziej w co drugim pokoleniu, prawda?

- Oui! - potaknęła znów Madame Maxime - i miślę, że już Gabrielle nie będzie tak... - zawahała się - zwracać na siebie uwagi. Alboos - nagle bardzo spoważniała - ona jest jeszcze taka.. delikatna. I impulsiwna. Uważaj na nią. Nigdy bim sobie nie wibaczila, gdibi coś jej się stalo. Właściwie - to o to właśnie chcialam cię poprosić.

- Nie lękaj się, droga Olimpio - odezwał się Dumbledore serdecznie - myślę, że już w tej chwili Fleur znalazła w Hogwarcie odpowiednią opiekę - nachylił się bliżej kominka i zapytał figlarnym szeptem.

- Ale tak między nami, panna Delacour tak pragnęła pracy w Hogwarcie z bardziej osobistego powodu, prawda?

Madame Maxime zarumieniła się i zachichotała.

- Ah Alboos! Nie mogę zdradzać sekretów moich podopiecznich!

Dumbledore również się roześmiał.

- Oczywiście, że nie. Niemniej - oczy mu znów zamigotały - wydaje mi się, że odnalazła tu to, czego szukała.

33


End file.
